Diamond in the Sky
by Iron Reprieve
Summary: Naruto always manages to surprise someone. Unknown to him, the element of surprise can often work both ways. Set during the Star village arc, NarutoxHokuto. Rating went up, for various reasons. High T-low M rating.
1. Chapter 1

_**Edit: Rating upped from T-M, safety reasons, ((Darn admins))**_

_**Edit(Ch.1-19): Cleaned up a few areas that bothered me, and added some new content. Read carefully.**_

_**Chapter Revised: 2-12-13**_

**Hello There! Since I highly doubt anyone will give the filler girls any love. (Aside from a few people) I decided to not only to write Fanfiction, but also write Fanfiction directed towards filler girls. (Especially Hokuto) I mean they are already better than most of the girls in the canon (no offence) **

**Important Note: This story takes place during ep. 183, though I do recommend watching the whole arc. (178-183)**

**Important Note II: I do not own Naruto; if I did he would have a ridiculously large harem. **

**However with the power of creative writing anything goes! (Fortunately or Unfortunately) **

'**-_-**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Diamond in the Sky: Chapter 1

* * *

Of all the things Hokuto had ever witnessed in her short time as a genin, nothing could have prepared her this.

Akahoshi the Dupty-Hoshikage, had just forcibly infused himself with the star, which was not only the source that empowered every Star shinobi's charka network, but it was also a symbol of pride. Pride not only reserved for those who were fortunate enough to don headbands but also to patrons of Bear Country.

And this man, no this monster used everyone for his own evil ambitions. Even her friends became tangled in Akahoshi's web of deceit. Sumaru, he and his mother paid for their so called "treachery" in blood. If the flames that were now shrouding the training room meant anything. Also there was…

'_Mizura!'_ Her mind screamed.

Although training in close proximity with the meteor can forcibly strengthen one's own chakra, it was not without its drawbacks. The alien chakra would also eat away at the body; rendering it useless for any real practical fighting, Mizura's condition was proof enough of star's tainted effects.

Even so, the boy had managed to block a crossbow bolt that was fired at Hokuto, moments before Akahoshi's fusion began.

Huddling over her fallen friend's form, she glared at the monstrosity before her with all the hate she could muster. After all, no one hurts her friends and gets away with it, damn it!

Akahoshi sneered at her; yeah he had the gall to sneer the bastard!

Hokuto felt hot tears trail down her face. She hated the look Akahoshi was currently giving her; it was the same satisfied look he gave to someone when they failed to perform as he phrased "simple tasks". Like wrestle a bear, or complete the star training; without passing out, or even all those going on all those retrieval missions for the Bear daimyo's wife. To reclaim her lost cat Koren.

How could she bring herself to hate someone this much? To hate someone so much it hurts, to want them to die a slow, gruesome death? Is she a monster for having such thoughts? At the moment, Hokuto could not answer her own questions. She was too consumed by her own thoughts that her ears were beginning to fail her and Akahoshi's next few sentences became inaudible to the girl.

The silence was unbearable. Hokuto could see his mouth moving, but no sound came. She could also see that his laughter had also escaped her hearing as well.

With or without hearing, the young kunoichi was valiantly failing to keep her to guard up. She was losing her resolve. After all Akahoshi had won, hadn't he? He had all of the star's power... Even with the help of Naruto and the others the outcome will still remain the same. Hokuto glanced up to fallen orange clad shinobi in front of her.

"Naruto-san I'm sorry, but it seems that even your will of fire has diminished." She whispered. "I wish you didn't get involved in this village's affairs. If only I could…"

To her amazement Naruto slowly but surely rose up again, only to be smacked back down into the dust once more. "Oh Naruto…" She sighed wistfully, as she continued to stare at the bewhiskered youth. "I wish…I wish you knew…when to give up."

Silence, how could it be so peaceful yet so cruel at the same time? The soundless-ness seemed almost boundless. Nothing could penetrate its barrier, not even a loud individual like Naruto Uzumaki break it.

Hokuto allowed herself a small sad smile at that, as she noticed Akahoshi making a beeline for him. Not wanting to see how it would end for Naruto she threw her vision downward, not noticing the purple charka that was beginning to drape around him, or that her hearing was starting to return to her.

She closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable; however to her surprise…

The barrier was broken.

* * *

"….DATTEBAYO!" Naruto exclaimed happily, as he was getting his second wind. With the help of Sumaru's mother there was no way in hell he would lose to this asshole, not after everything this poser had done to the Star Village. Akahoshi just went too far. He had used the people of this land, all for the sake to obtain the star's power to become even greater than the Five Great Elemental nations?

Hah!

More like he used his people in order to turn himself into some power-hungry-freaky-weirdo.

_'He almost reminds me of Mizuk...'_

Naruto's glare intensified, as face hardened for unknown reasons.

With a new found resolve, Naruto kicked himself off the ground and into the air, unknowingly capturing a startled gaze from a certain freckled girl in the process. Then he performed an all too familiar hand seal.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Who knew Naruto had a twin? Nevertheless Naruto was far from done, as both he and his clone gathered charka that began spiraling in one another's hands.

"Why!?" Growled Akahoshi, as he readied his Kujaku Dragon for the offensive as Naruto and Natsuhi flew towards him. Not willing to give in just yet, Akahoshi's amethyst dragon unleashed its enthusiastic torrent.

"Rasengan!" Naruto roared as he met the attack head on. "Come on!" He plowed through the fire, through the flames and through dragon's gaping jaws to finally meet his mark; Akahoshi's chest!

"Ggaaahhhh!" The pressure of the jutsu was too much as the sphere continued to bore into the imposter. The earth began to tremble as the star reacted violently with Naruto's jutsu, thus shattering it; leaving a horrible explosion in its wake. The shockwaves whipped Naruto around in a whirlpool-like manner, before he was flung haphazardly en route for Mizura and Hokuto.

To Hokuto's credit she didn't really have time to react to the unexpected _attack. _After all, the academy only trained her to dodge so much, shurikens, kunai, heck even a few basic ninjutsu. _How to Dodge a Blond Missile_ was never taught. Ironically that was not at all true. She just happened to be sick on the day that particular topic was discussed: IN DEPTH.

Naruto's body slammed hard into her; sending them both rolling into a crumpled heap. Coincidentally, Mizura remained unscathed where he lay, oddly enough...

"Oouch..." Hokuto groaned from her backside as she tried to sit up, only to find that she was unable to do so. '_That really hurt. Wait, why can't I move?' _Suddenly realizing something heavy must had fallen on top of her during the crash.

So she did what anyone else would have done, she looked down to see what was obstructing her actions. What Hokuto did next would leave some people wondering if the girl was part chameleon. What else could explain how her face changed from white to deep shade of red in an instant? Then again, most people probably never had Naruto's face wedged firmly between their breasts before either.

* * *

**((Stares at the first chapter.)) Ya know something? I never intentionally had the intent of the ending this chapter that way. ((Stares some more.)) Damn…I'm such a pervert. Oh well, what's done is done and to be honest I'm glad things turned out the way they did. I wonder what happens next…**

**Uh, review if you like.**

**Later...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I'm a bit relieved that my story wasn't completely lost under all the yaoi stories. Another thing, since my story hit counter reached over 100 in the first 12 hours I've decided to release this chapter; as an early Christmas gift to you guys. **

**Important Note: I've already shared this information with Challenger but I think I should explain something. For this story I only plan to have the outcome be NaruHokuish. Also as much as I would LOVE the idea of doing a story with all the filler girls + Naruto, I'm sad to say I don't think I have the experience to pull that off quite yet. I'm sorry if there was any confusion. However I will still be writing about (probably) each filler girl with Naruto and then perhaps I'll find a way to link all of my separate stories together. (Somehow)**

**Important Note II: Still don't own it people, though if I did Naruto would have blown Pein up by now. **

_**Recap:**_

_**Naruto and Akahoshi had their little showdown that resulted in an explosion, which in turn lead our blonde hero into a very compromising position with an attractive young kunoichi.**_

* * *

Diamond in Sky: Chapter 2

* * *

_'Of all the places he could have landed, why in Kami's name did he have to land on me!?'_

Hokuto nearly had to pinch herself; this could not be happening! She continued to stare down at the blonde youth to see if he had the answer for her internal questions, only to come face to…uh head with Naruto's spiky mop.

_'He's not moving at all. That can't be a good sign, I hope he's ok. Wait… I think I have enough chakra left to use Kujaku to lift him without caus…'_ She was interrupted by sudden gust of wind. It wasn't because the unexpected breeze was cold or anything; to be honest it was quite pleasant. The only problem was that, well Hokuto was downwind of Naruto.

_'Hmm… he_ _smells nice... I wonder what kind of sham- No, Hokuto focus!' S_he chided herself. _'This is a serious situation… everyone's still in danger; you can smell him later… FOCUS, DAMN IT!'_

With a newfound look of determination; some would call it desperation, on her face the girl focused her chakra into her legs and forced herself up, unintentionally throwing the hapless blonde off of her in the process, sending him skyward as her eyes widened comically.

_'Nooo! OK, that proves it! Kami you must be a guy, since no woman could get this much enjoyment out of this situation!'_

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha, Anko sneezed. "Damn!"

* * *

As Naruto reached his zenith, Hokuto found her voice once more, "I have to catch him before he hits the ground, who knows how bad his injuries could be?"

The girl wincingly, forced her body to her feet only to make a startling discovery; there was another Naruto lying just within a few meters from her.

"Wait a minute, which one…"

For the first time that day one of the freckled girl's questions was answered; even though she didn't know whether to be annoyed or happy, but since the air born Naruto crashed back to earth with a resounding 'poof' Hokuto settled for the latter. The girl's gaze soon settled on the remaining blond as he began to stir.

"Uhhh…" Naruto groaned as he attempted to pick himself up…

"Ehh!" Only to slip leaving a very good impression of himself in the ground below.

_'Maybe I put a little too much spin on that Rasengan…'_

While Naruto was busy making friends with the local terrain, he didn't notice as a certain brunette approached him cautiously.

"Hey… Naruto-san, are you ok?" Hokuto asked once she reached him, kneeling down for a closer look.

"Huh?" Naruto answered as he elevated himself into a sitting lotus position. "Oh, it's you Hokuto." He grinned foxily, once he saw who it was. "I'm super awesome-'ttebayo." He then pumped his fist into the air to prove his point, only to lower it slowly with a slight grimace on his face.

"Ooow… ahaha… Alright maybe not so super." Naruto grunted in obvious pain, as the girl giggled softly much to his dismay.

"What?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Umm… nothing!" She countered still smiling.

Naruto smiled back with uncertainly. 'Why _are girls so weird?'_

"So… do you think everyone is alright?" The blonde asked, trying to relieve the awkwardness that was starting to settle in between them. Hokuto nodded slowly as she pointed over her shoulder, to the medical ninjas who had just arrived a few moments earlier.

"I believe everyone will be fine, the Hidden Star has some of the best medics." Yet despite her reassuring words she began to frown. "Even so… Mizura not so su- I mean I know they'll be able to heal his wound and all but as for the rest of his body… his condition, I-"

Naruto urged his body forward to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, once I go back and explain everything to the Hokage she'll find a way to help. I just know it!"

The girl smiled slightly at this but then frowned. "Thanks for that Naruto-san, but even with The Hidden Leaf's expertise it still doesn't seem very promising. "

Naruto frowned at his friend's change in demeanor, but tried once more. "I'm sure if anyone can help Mizura it's Tsunade-baachan."

At this the girl's eyes widened quite considerably, as her gaze met the blond before her. "Your Hokage is Tsunade-sama? Tsunade-sama, as in the legendary Sannin?" she asked.

Naruto gave an ear-splitting grin. "Yeah! I'm sure once we return to Konoha-"

"Naruto-kun!" A voice pierced the conversation, effectively halting the blond's words.

"Heh? Oi, Bushy Brows!" The exuberant blonde shouted. "We're fine! How are the others?"

"They should be fine! Sumaru and Mizura are already undergoing treatment at the hospital! As for Neji and Tenten, they are currently being prepared to be transported as well!"

"Lee-san, you mean Sumaru is alright as well!?" Inquired Hokuto.

"That is correct, Hokuto-san! I am preparing to go to the hospital myself once my team is ready!"

"Ok! I just have one more question, Lee!"

"Ask away, my youthful rival!" Replied Lee, as he went into his 'nice guy' pose.

"Why the hell are we still yelling!?"

Fire ignited in the bowl-cut's eyes. "I thought this was a contest of youthful passion, Naruto-kun!"

"Ooh... k then!" Naruto, who by then had enough of the rant competition, turned his attention back to Hokuto.

"We should probably check on our friends in the hospital, you coming?" He asked as he held out a hand to help the girl up.

Taking his hand, Hokuto smiled brightly as he hauled her forward. "Right, I'll be right behind you." She said as she 'dusted' off her skirt; her eyes following Naruto's backside._ 'I'll be right behind you alright…'_ With a flushed face she got up; following the color orange as she went.

* * *

**And with that, Chapter 2 comes to a close. For some reason I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I'm not entirely sure why though. ((Scratches Head)) That aside I wonder what the future holds…**

**Heh later...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while but I kinda accidentally killed my computer. Even though I've been away for awhile my thoughts and ideas with this story has not.**

**Important Note: For those wondering I DO intend to write a Naruharem, but then again who knows when that will be? **

**Important Note II: I still do not own Naruto. **

**T.T**

**Lights, camera, go!**

**_Recap:_**

**_Poor Hokuto it just isn't her day. Well as they say double the clones double the fun.=p_**

**_(I Know bad pun just go with it.)_**

* * *

Sumaru hated hospitals. When he was young he hated them because he hated being around sick people. A little more recently after being abducted by Akahoshi he found a renewed hate for the place. As of now however, well…

"I told you no!"

"But you gotta try it!" Whined Naruto

"No means no you, baka!"

"Oh, come on. Hokuto tried it and she liked it! Isn't that right Hokuto?"

"Uh well… I was a bit surprised that it tasted as sweet as it did but yeah I liked it." Hokuto beamed.

"See!" Naruto said more than asked, "Now have some."

"No you dolt, for the last and final time I do not want any of your stinki-Gaarrgh!" Naruto slammed the log shaped confection into Sumaru's 'still ranting' mouth.

"Naruto don't you think that's over doing it!?"

"Not really, no."

"Look he's choking on it!"

"Huh? Oh, well he should be fine as long as he remembers to swallow that is."

Hokuto sighed, "You should have at least cut it up into more manageable pieces…"

"I would've but all my kunai are dirty."

"Mine aren't"

"Oh…"

"…"

"Heheheh, sorry about that…Sumaru."

Hokuto could only sweat drop at the scene before her; Naruto's latest attempt to get Sumaru to eat the Amaguriya youkan, that he had brought with him. The treat was good she'll admit, but she didn't think that turning blue over it was a good thing. However that was exactly what Sumaru was doing at the moment. Grasping at the covers of the bed in which he laid, apparently "choking" on the food item in question, while his so called 'friends' stood about doing nary a thing to help him. After a few more seconds of struggling, Sumaru finally got an idea and swallowed the Amaguriya youkan whole.

Naruto was amazed to say the least, from blue to red in so little time, was everyone in the Star a chameleon? Naruto pushed these and _other _thoughts down as Sumaru began to shout.

"What the hell you moron!?" Sumaru gasped angrily, "You could have killed me!"

"Could've but didn't," stated Naruto.

"Watch it blondie, you do not want any of this!" Sumaru then proceeded to shake his fist in a totally _threatening_ manner.

"Sumaru you shouldn't move around so much, your stitches!"

But the warning came too late as crimson liquid began pouring out of the reopened wounds and started seeping through his bandages. Sumaru began to shake almost involuntarily, before deciding it was appropriate to pass out.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, as he began to remove his jacket; his shirt along with it, much to the freckled girl's dismay.

"Hokuto see if you can flag someone down, this looks really bad."

"Understood," without any delay, she bolted out of the room as Naruto began to fashion a makeshift tourniquet from his beloved shirt.

'_Hurry back…'_

* * *

"So Mizura-kun how are you feeling, better I hope?"

"I'm fine Lee-san, I should be up and around in a few hours." Mizura replied, not noticing the disturbing smile that forming on a slightly bandaged Lee.

"That is excellent news, Mizura-san!" Gleamed the shinobi in spandex. "You can heal if you want to!"

"Uhh.."

"A TRUE SHINOBI NEVER GIVES UP AN-"

"Lee! Shut the hell up this is a hospital not a library!" Demanded Tenten as she shook the youthful shinobi to and froth.

"My apologies Mizura-san, our teammate can be a bit… eccentric."

"I guess it's never boring on your team then, huh." Mizura asked with a sigh.

"Quite; something troubling you Mizura-san?"

"Well you said that with your eyes you can see what's happening with my chakra…Is there a chance that it will stabilize?"

"I think the chance of that occurring is quite slim." Tenten who had disentangled herself from Lee at this point, Narrowed her eyes slightly at Neji.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do I mea-"

"I am quite certain, Tenten. There is nothing more we can do at this point. As I have told Naruto, it really is none of our concern.

"But Neji…" Said Lee as he sat aghast on the hospital floor.

"I know Lee but what happens from here out, is the village's issues not ours.

"Didn't you say something like that to Naruto-kun?" Lee asked.

"Well, yes."

"Did he listen?" Tenten added.

"Well no…"

"Then why should we?"

Neji sighed at their behavior even though he couldn't help cracking a smile. _'Even when you are not here you still manage to give me a headache, Naruto.'_

"I suppose we could work something out."

"Yosh!" Let out Lee, as he pulled Neji into a youthful hug.

"Lee…Let…go..I need….air.."

With a smile Tenten left the room, closing the door ever so gently as she did._ 'So, I guess everything happens for a reason.' _She reflected as she continued her stroll down the sterile hallway towards the exit. As she pushed the door open Tenten turned her head back surveying the distance she had walked.

'_Thank you…Naruto this mission would have been a 'success' without you.' _With smile still in place Tenten exited the building.

* * *

"Mayo-sempai this way please, Sumaru's ripped through his stitches!" Hokuto shouted as she barged into the hospital's employee lounge.

"Hokuto! You really could've knocked first." Replied a slender greenette.

"I'm sorry," Hokuto said, her eyes focusing on the tile. "But this is important!" she said as she grabbed the nurse's hand and dragged her out the room.

"So how badly did Sumaru rip his stitches?" Mayo asked while they were running.

"Bad."

As they neared their destination they slowed their pace; barely, just enough to kick open the door revealing a slightly shirtless and bloodied Naruto.

"Uhh…wow, good thing your _boyfriend _was here, otherwise Sumaru would have been a goner. Mayo said as she checked Sumaru's vitals, shooting Hokuto 'the look'.

"Eh?! _He's not my boyfriend!" _angrily whispered the brunette.

"_Right…"_

Naruto seemingly not hearing the exchange; since well he's Naruto, gave a worried look to his bedridden friend.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Mayo said placing a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder, "You've managed to stop the bleeding. All he needs is a bit of rest and some fluids, which in case you haven't noticed is already being supplied to him through this I.V."

"Heh, that's a relief." Naruto said as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thanks uhh-"

"Oh, Sorry! I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Mayonaka Meikin of the 3rd Medical Division. But please call me Mayo, Naruto-kun."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mayo-neechan I-wait how did you know my name?" Naruto asked suddenly feeling a little paranoid.

"You're the guy that took out Akahoshi, everyone knows about you!"

"Uuh…Really?"

"Yeah in fact…" Mayo said as she closed the distance, "We're all really grateful, Naruto-kun…" She said leering.

"Well I-"

"Also, feel free to drop the 'nee' from my name at any time Nar...ru..to-kun…" She said as she inched closer and closer.

"Um… I-uh you're welcome!"Naruto shouted as ran from the room to get some air, and possibly to clean himself; leaving two very perplexed girls in his wake.

"Aw he's so shy that's KAWAII!" Mayo squealed, holding her hands to her face.

"Why did you do that?" Hokuto asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

Reaching for the chart at the foot of Sumaru's bed the nurse let out a sigh. "Oh? I don't think I was the only that was looking at him that way, am I right Hokuto?

"Well I'm..." Mayo quirked an eyebrow since her friend completed her sentence with a door slam and retreating footsteps.

"I knew it." Mayo declared smiling as she continued to examine Sumaru's chart.

* * *

**I snuck a little Naruto moment in there since I have a bit of a soft spot for Tenten. I'm surprised I made an OC, though in all honesty I shouldn't since I planned to have OCs. Don't worry they'll have a purpose. Hopefully they won't all be as scary as Mayo-chan...**

**Later...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! Heheh, this story seems to be getting rather popular. (In my opinion) So thanks to you guys my hit counter is busted. Now if only Hokuto's name was on the character list...(Probably not gonna happen, Dosu isn't even on it.) That aside I'm happy with everything. (At least Sasame, Yakumo, and Isaribi were added, plus a few more filler charas)**

**Also it seems to have become habitual of me to update in the middle of the freaking night. (1-4am EST)**

**Well enough of my rambling.**

**Important Note: (Filler space)**

**Important Note II: I don't own Naruto but I do own Mayo-chan!**

**"What was that?!"**

**Oh sh-!**

_**Recap: **_

_**Sumaru didn't want food, but Naruto convinced him oth-**_

**X.X**

* * *

'_Gaah! What I wouldn't give for a cold shower about now.'_ Naruto thought as he continued his run, away from the hospital. He continued his frantic pace until he reached the outskirts of town.

"Gah..he...he, Mayo-neechan reminds me of someone but who? I can't quite place my finger on it..."

* * *

Once again in Konoha...

"Aaahhhcchhhoooo! Damn...quit talking about me you stupid pervs!!!"

* * *

'_Oh well it's probably not important.' _Naruto thought, shrugging the idea off in favor for more important ones.

"I could really use that shower though-ttebayo." Naruto said as he gazed at his body. Blood that once covered his hands had already dribbled down his arms to his chest and dried, due to the slight breeze that his quick sprint had granted him. "Damn it, that's right I left my jacket back there..." He shuddered.

"Let's see...I can't go back to the village all covered in blood, people will ask questions...So first thing's first." Noticing that earth beneath him gave way slightly, Naruto bent down for a better look.

"Ok this soil is kinda damp and in the village it was too dry for there to have been any rain recently...So that means a stream or something has to be nearby." Focusing a little bit of chakra into his ears Naruto picked up a faint trickling sound in the distance.

"Yatta!! Who knew that boring geology lesson Ero-sennin gave me would come in handy? I'll be clean in no time-ttebayo!"

Naruto got up from his kneeling position, and began to run towards the source of the sound. His run was interrupted shortly, when he tripped on an object half buried in the ground which made him land head first into a bush.

"Gaahhhhh..." He groaned. "Why me!?!?!"

* * *

'_Darn it Mayo-sempai, was it really necessary to scare him away like that?'_ Hokuto silently fumed, as she looked at the article of clothing she had in hand and smiled.

"Good thing I got his jacket away from her, who knows what she'd do if she got a hold of it." Happy with her small victory Hokuto made her way down the corridor and out the door.

"Maybe he's back at the lodge, since he and the others left their belongings there."

With that in mind Hokuto made her way pass the commons and down the sloping path that lead to a large cabin. Once she arrived, she made a move to open the door but the door began opening on its hinges, revealing a bun-haired girl.

"Hey, Hokuto-san."

"Ah, hello Tenten-san."

"How's Sumaru doing?" Asked the weapons mistress.

"Well....He's been better but I'm sure he'll be fine. How's Mizura?"

"Less than fine actually," Tenten lowered her gaze. "The arrow was removed and all but that wasn't the real problem.

"I see..." Hokuto lowered her gaze as well. "So it's terminal?

"Well it could be but..." Hokuto looked up meeting the weapons mistress's eyes once more. "I think Tsunade-sama can help him."

"Wait, that's right! Naruto told me about her earlier, it could be worth a shot."

" That's the problem though, Tenten sighed. "Now that Akahoshi is being trialed and all, who do we ask for that kind of clearance?

"Hmm....Well, under the Hoshikage there's a Jounin council composed of eight members that generally run internal affairs." Hokuto said getting into a thinking pose. "But since there's no current Kage, they control foreign affairs as well."

"Hold on, aren't they the one's who are trialing Akahoshi?" Tenten asked.

"Hai, but I think the trial itself will be rather short, since Akahoshi lied in many of the previous meetings, that's to be expected." Hokuto said as she narrowed her eyes.

"I see...but still," Tenten sighed, "how long do you suppose that will take?"

"Probably a few days..." Hokuto replied sadly.

Tenten nodded with understanding. "Thanks for the info Hokuto, I better head back to Neji and the others to see what the next step to take is."

"It's not a problem." She smiled.

As Tenten began walking away she called over her shoulder. "Oh, if you're looking for Naruto wasn't in there, I'd try the mess hall if I were you."

"Umm...thanks! But how did you..." Hokuto tilted her head slightly.

"Look down." Tenten called back.

'_Oops, I almost forgot I have to return this.' _Hokuto blushed a bit due to her short memory lapse. Once it receded she turned around and trudged back up the slope.

"Stupid incline...."

* * *

"Whatever I tripped on is goin' to pay!!" Naruto huffed as he pulled himself out of the bush, marching over to the object; partly concealed by the earth.

_'Wait, what is that?' _Taking out a kunai, Naruto cautiously removed the dirt from around it and lifted the rock from its home.

"Hehe, I know exactly what you are!!" Naruto pointed at a lonely rock with his free hand. However, the rock remained silent at the blonde's outburst.

"There seems to be a lot of clay in the area, but here..." Naruto picked up a clump of soil. "This is silt, I think 'cause it looks way to small to be sand." Naruto said, thinking back to Gaara's sand attack; wincing a little bit at the memory. Turning his attention back to the rock that resided in his palm, Naruto gave it a 'knowing' look.

"So if anything you're probably a type of Sedimentary rock." Naruto said as he placed his hand to his chin. "Also, you're made of a bunch of smaller rocks that are a bit rounded...So that means...."

Naruto paused for a moment.

"You're a Breccia!!"

The rock sweat dropped in response.

So much for Jiraiya's geology lesson....

* * *

We now find our young heroine sitting on a bench just outside of the commons.

_'Where could he be?' _Hokuto thought tiredly as she stared idly into her cup of hot cocoa. "I never thought it would be this hard to find him, he wears orange for crying out loud..." She sighed as she noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"I really h---" A sudden gust of wind stole across the village; cutting off the brunette.

Shivering somewhat, Hokuto placed her cup aside and picked up Naruto's jacket that laid in her lap and adjusted it so it was now covering her unprotected thighs from the cold. "I hope I can find him before nightfall, the temperature drops like crazy at night..."

* * *

After bidding the '_Breccia'_ a fond goodbye, Naruto continued his trek in search of water. After a few more minutes of searching he struck gold, as the trickling became more and more audible. He took off at great speeds until he reached a small clearing.

Just on the other side laid a stagnate stream that was slowly carving its path southward down hill. He slowed his pace as he drew near. Kicking off his sandals once he reached the water's edge; he then proceeded to strip down to his boxers. With these acts completed and without further hesitation the blonde jumped into the semi-clear water.

"Hmm....Oh wait! I almost forgot." Naruto said as he undid his headband tossing it ashore with the rest of his clothes. Seemingly satisfied Naruto turned his attention to removing Sumaru's blood from his person, humming a little tune as he did so, unaware that he was being watched.

Having cleaned his forearms and hands of his friend's blood, Naruto dunked his whole body under the water, returning to the surface a few seconds after.

"Ahh...that was refreshing!" Naruto exclaimed as he began to make his way to the riverbank. Shaking off any excess water that chose to cling to skin, he finally noticed something was amiss.

"Where the hell are my clothes!?!"

* * *

**"Hi, there guys Mayo here. Iron's a little tied up at the moment. But never fear I'm here! Plus I can just read what ever he wrote on his little note cards. Let's see...'With that another chapter comes to a close and the plot thickens...' My god he's so lame."**

**((Muffled sound))**

**"Quiet you! I'm reading. Now where was I? Oh yeah...'If you guys can name the rock that Naruto guessed incorrectly at you will receive kudo points renewable at...' Tch...Why is my creator so lame?!"**

**"Let me guess the last word he wrote..."**

**'Later...'**

**"He's so damn typical, when he's moody....Well it's been fun guys! This is Mayo Meikin signing off."**

**"Ja ne."**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**((BAM))**

**((SLAM))**

**((-.-'))**

**((Faint beeping))**

**((LOUD EXPLOSION))**

**((Thud))**

**Heh, it's one thing to tie someone up, but to throw them into a closet is another thing. Sorry about that, guys it must be that time of the month for Mayo-chan; what day is it?**

**Never mind. This chapter I'm not particularly happy with. (Since I had to type everything on my cell...) So mistakes are probably abound.**

**Important Note I: I don't own Naruto.**

**Important Note II: Anyone have any food? I'm starving.**

**_Recap:_**

**_A nearly naked Naruto is left high and dry. Who stole his clothes? Was it a cult? Fangirls? Or someone else?_**

**Ready, set, action!**

* * *

"So then it's probably best to wait a few days before returning to Konoha."

"I see, the information Hokuto-san gave you mirrors what Mizura-san has told Lee and I." Neji said, nodding his head towards the now sleeping Mizura.

"We should probably tell Naruto then, he should know about this too."

"I suppose..."

"Where is Lee anyway, Neji?" Asked Tenten.

"I think he said something about, 'REFUELING HIS YOUTHFUL ENERGIES!!!'" Tenten winced.

"Umm...Neji?"

"Yes, Tenten?"

"Never do that again."

"Right..."

**_

* * *

_**

"Where the hell are my clothes!?!" Naruto demanded, "I left them right there!!!

Naruto was not a happy boy right now. He was wet. He was cold. But mostly he was confused.

"Well they couldn't have walked off by themselves, could they?" Thought Naruto as he imagined his pants coming to life, taking both his headband and sandals hostage, and then fleeing on 'foot'. "Nah, probably not, so that means..."

Naruto became narrowed eyed.

"Somebody took them, but who?..."

* * *

In Konoha...

"Make me sneeze again and I'll castrate you bastards!!!" Anko yelled towards the sky making everyone in the vicinity back away from her.

* * *

"On second thought..."

* * *

Jiraiya is a man with simple pleasures, however as of now he was fed up. His spy-networks turned up fruitless information which only leads to the only thing worst than a dead-end; multiple dead-ends. How could he observe his former teammate if all his agents keep tripping over themselves?

Jiraiya sighed as he continued his walk back to Konoha.

_'It's just a dry spell.'_ Jiraiya told himself. It's to be expected after all, ever since Naruto, Sakura and himself entered Rice country; namely the base of operations for the snake's cronies. So it really should not have been to surprise that Orochimaru would cover his tracks with much more fervor; after all the Sharingan was already well within his grasp and he was not about to relinquish his hold over Sasuke anytime soon.

Jiraiya brow furrowed as he continued looking over the information.

Jiraiya didn't want his old teammate to have that; the snake bastard was strong enough as it was. More importantly he didn't want Sasuke taken from this world. It wasn't really that he liked the kid or anything; far from it. After the damages that the Uchiha heir had infected on his godson; Sasuke was already dead in his eyes as far as he was concerned. If it wasn't for the blonde brat's constant urgings then he would have given up months ago in order to focus exclusively on the Akatsuki.

"It's a never ending cycle isn't it Sarutobi-sensai?" Jiraiya sighed, as he began putting away his notes in favor of a large notebook.

"Maybe, I should start working on my next novel?" Jiraiya reluctantly questioned.

Though to be truthful it wasn't very likely he would come up with any new material since nothing to do in Bear country. No resorts, no geisha's, nothing the whole place was just drab, dull, and colorless.

"Hmm...wait..." Jiraiya said as he saw a blur of orange cut through the forest.

_'What's Naruto doing in Bear country and why is there blood all over him?'_ Jiraiya asked 'parental' instincts kicking in, as he sealed away the notebook in order to follow the blonde.

Jiraiya stealthy followed his apprentice.

"Gah..he...he, Mayo-neechan reminds me of someone but who? I can't quite place my finger on it..."

_'Neechan? Naruto's talking about a girl...'_ Jiraiya began, as the cogs started turning. _'Aha! I got it whoever this Mayo girl is, she must have tried to seduce the baka which would explain why he's in this state._'

_'Judging by how much blood that's covering him and the fact that his jacket is missing....' _Jiraiya pulled his notebook of perverted novelty out and clutched it to his chest with tears of joy threatening to spill over, and muttered a silent 'thank you' to the Eros gods. The old man was brought out of his musings by a very boisterous voice.

"Hehe, I know exactly what you are!!"

"Oh shit!" Jiraiya quickly ducked behind a tree, still clutching his naughty notebook. Had he been discovered? Jiraiya stole a glance, and let out a quick breath thankful Naruto had not noticed him.

_'Whew! that was to close for comfort. Wait what's he doing?'_ Jiraiya swelled with pride as he continued to watch Naruto. _'So it looks likes he is finally taking my teachings to heart.'_

"So if anything you're probably a type of Sedimentary rock. Also, you're made of a bunch of smaller rocks that are a bit rounded...So that means...."

_'Heh, Naruto has this, after all I spent at least half a day on the Sediments.'_ Jiraiya said as he closed his eyes and began to nod his head in approval.

"You're a Breccia!!"

Jiraiya eyes shot open, _'Wut?!?!'_ Naruto waved goodbye to his new rock friend leaving a very steamed Sannin behind.

Running from his hiding spot Jiraiya kicked the rock sending it to parts unknown. "IT'S A CONGOMERATE, DAMN IT!" After the toad sage took a few calming breaths...Who am I kidding? It did little to cool his rage.

"I'm going to throttle him!" Jiraiya took off after the blonde; finding his target bathing in a nearby stream.

_'Gotcha now, ya little punk...hmm.' _An evil plan formed in Jiraiya's mind; so evil in fact, one could say, his heart shrunk three sizes too small, that day. _'I'll teach you not to shun my lessons ever again, brat.'_

For the blonde in question, it was going to be a loooonngg night.

* * *

**So Jiraiya was the one that stole Naruto's clothes, 'twas only a matter of time. (lol)**

**Not sure if his anger was truly justified but then again, the man spent 12 hrs. on the Seds.**

**((Shrugs)) Well I guess we'll just have to see how everything plays out.**

**Don't fret guys Hokuto's gonna be in the next chapter. **

**=D**

**Later...**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Hello there! Sorry guys, term papers are due soon, so much of my time will taken up. I'm hoping this chapter will tide you guys over until I return.**

**Important Note: I do not own Naruto.**

**Important Note II: (Something clever and random)**

**_Recap:_**

**_Jiraiya took Naruto's clothes. (Shortest recap ever)_**

**Lol, butterfly! }:{**

**

* * *

**

One by one, stars lit the fragile sky as dusk slowly began to turn into twilight. A feral crescent tore the heavens apart as it rose out from the west, leaving an ink of darkness following in its wake. A lone freckled girl shivered from her bench, as her indigo eyes followed the blackness that was beginning to set in on the sky's palette.

"Well I suppose sitting here won't help me find Naruto so I-"

"Hokuto-san!!"

"Ahh! Oh it's just you Lee-san." Hokuto blinked in surprise.

"Yosh! It is I, the 'Gallant Green Beast' of the Hidden Leaf, Rock Lee!" Cue sparkles.

_'Wow, his teeth are almost as shiny as Naruto-kun's. Wait...'kun'...where did that come from?!_' Hokuto asked herself as she tried to shake off the thought; keyword tried.

"Uh...Hokuto-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have Naruto-kun's jacket?" Hokuto jumped at Lee's_ perceptive _question, accidentally spilling the remains of her cocoa on his head.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry Lee-san!" The girl bowed profusely as Lee ran around in circles.

"It is okay! my youth has be reinvigorated once more!" Hokuto sweat dropped, at his choice of words.

"Umm...is that a good thing?"

"Yes!!"

"Ok..."

"I am more alert than ever, even though I have yet to consume anything!!" Lee went on to explain.

"Oh, I see..."

"Now that I am more vigilant; the question I just asked has been answered!!" At this, sweat appeared on Hokuto's headband.

"I-It has?"

"Yosh!! Naruto-kun obviously, left his jacket with you to protect it from his strenuous training!!"

"....Strenuous training?"

"Hai, he sometimes...can get rather carried away with it...." Lee said, as he reminisced about his last sparring match with the blonde; the one that involved over a thousand clones. He unconsciously rubbed his cheek,_ 'His taijutsu has improved quite a bit...'_ He added as an afterthought.

"Well I think I should go find Naruto, it's getting kinda late." Hokuto said, noticing that the moon had climbed higher.

"Very well then, I will leave you to your youthful search for our comrade, Hokuto-san." Lee saluted as he walked into the commons disappearing from view.

Gathering the jacket that had fallen to the ground from Lee's initial surprise the girl dusted it off until she was content. Hokuto examined the outer wear for the briefest of seconds before tucking it under her arm.

"So he's training, huh? So that means...the forest!"

* * *

"Gahh...I can't believe somebody took my clothes-'ttebayo..." Naruto whined as he trudged his way through the forest, shivering slightly. "Friggin' pervs, why would th-Aachooo! Damn...stupid weather."

After walking for a bit, he noticed that something was not quite right. "Hey that tree looks familiar...and that one...and that one...and so does that one..." Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks with an eye twitch.

"I'm lost!!"

* * *

Jiraiya is not the type of man to admit when he's wrong but even he was starting to regret what he was doing to Naruto. _'Maybe I over did it just a bit.' _He thought with a sigh, as he continued down his predestined path.

Looking at the pair of pants in his arms, Jiraiya put on a thoughtful look. _'Looks like the brat was in a serious scrap recently...'_ He said as he fingered one of the many tears in the orange fabric making him feel guiltier than he had been before.

_'I'll find a way to make it up to you, Naruto. Maybe I can patch these for him.'_ He thought as he reached the small border town, Kakyo.

Jiraiya, his walk down the continued to walk down the street getting some odd stares from the locals and it was starting to piss him off. _'Cheh...so what if I'm carrying a pair of pants, a few sizes too small for me...I'm not that type of pervert!!' _

Shrugging the stares off, Jiraiya made his way to one of the many inns that the town seemed to possess; where he rented a room for the night. Up the wooden stairs and down the hall he went until he stopped in front of a door labeled '7B'.

The old man reached for his keys to unlock the teak door, with a distinct 'click' the sage opened it, and stepped into mid sized room. The room itself was far from opulent but Jiraiya paid no mind since he's stayed in worst dives before; the price you have to pay for being a 'lady killer'. Seeming satisfied with the size room the Sannin locked his door, opened a window only to jump out said window to the waiting street below a few seconds later with an orange bundle in tow.

_'Well first thing's first....'_ Jiraiya looked down at the pants with a sunny disposition. _'Now...to find a tailor or seamstress; yeah a sultry seamstress!! That's definitely going into 'Tactics'.'_ Jiraiya said with a glazed over expression.

Three hours later....

_'Where the hell is the damn tailor in this infernal town?!'_ Needless to say the old coot was close to pulling his own hair out, up until a store sign lit up. _'Happy-go-lucky Needlework...that looks promising.' _Jiraiya thought as he entered the shop.

"Hello there! How may I help you tonight, sir?" Greeted a busty woman in he mid thirties.

"I can think of a few ways..." Jiraiya muttered under his breath.

"Sir...?"

"Uh, right do you think a pretty young thang like yourself can repair these?" Jiraiya asked as he handed over Naruto's pants.

Ignoring the compliment, the seamstress examined the pants with great interest. _'I've seen these pants some where before, but where?'_

"So what's the verdict?" Jiraiya asked.

"I think I can, but may take sometime, I'll need to order some special thread from the Cloud.

"I see, how lo---"

"But since I switched my service plan, the Courier ninjas can have it here by tomorrow."

"Courier nins, huh?" Jiraiya's mind was suddenly assaulted by multiple men all of whom were clad in nothing but striped one-piece bathing suits. _'Gaahhhh!!! Never again!!'_

"So how much will it be then?"

"The price stands at eighty-three ryo and...seventeen monme.

_'Sounds reasonable enough...' _Thought Jiraiya as he reached into his wallet and paid the seamstress.

"Okay I'll start working on this order right away."

"Very well, then." The sage replied as he exited the establishment.

_'I could use a drink, my 'happy hour' is long past due.'_

* * *

"Mom, I'm back!!" A girl no older than twelve exclaimed, as she entered her family's shop.

"Oh, you're home Noki-chan...and with _another _poster I see."

"Moommm! I can't help it." Noki unrolled the poster revealing everyone's favorite blonde ninja. "He's just so yummy!"

"That's nice dear." The seamstress replied as she snatched the poster away from her daughter. "Dinner's almost ready, so go wash up."

"Aww...alright, mom." The blunette pouted.

The busty woman watched her daughter leave, shaking her head as she did so."And to think, last week she thought boys were icky..." The brunette mused as she glanced at the poster in her hand.

"Wait a second..." She said, looking from the poster to her workbench and back again.

"It couldn't be, could it....?"

The woman blinked.

"I KNOW THESE PANTS!!!"

* * *

Naruto stopped walking and clutched his sides in a desperate attempt to keep warm. "Damn, did it just get colder all of a sudden...?"

* * *

**Apparently word travels fast in Bear country. Haha I'm starting to feel bad for Naruto. (Not really) Well I guess I should get to work on those papers... But shut eye comes first, might as well it's 3 a.m anyway.**

**Later... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! Exams are winding down for me, so I decided to pick back up on my writing. So anyway I think it's a good ti---"Reprieve-san!"**

**Oh hey Hokuto, so you figured it out?**

**"Hai! He's in the forest."**

**Where exactly in the forest?**

**"Well-I, was hoping you knew?"**

**Well, he kinda took off in some random direction, so even I don't know.**

**"Oh..."**

**(Nice going Iron, now you made her sad....)**

**"Thanks anyway Reprieve-san, I guess I'll continue my search...."**

**Oh, Hokuto I'm sure you'll figure it out, when the time comes.**

**"Thanks again, Reprieve-san."**

**Alright, take care then...**

**Meh, I really need to make it up to her....((Plots)) Heh, I think I know....(Background music) Please, ignore the sinister vaudeville music, and enjoy the show!**

**^_^'**

**Important Note: I still don't own Naruto.**

**Important Note II: Never have sugar before bedtime, shit happens. o_O'**

**_Recap: The identity of Naruto's pants has been discovered! Will this cause trouble, down the road for our blonde hero? _**

**_Answer_****: XD**

* * *

The moonlight shined majestically on the river's surface, as chorus of crickets chirped with delight; for nothing else, but for the arrival of night. Towards the shoreline, a fire was set ablaze filling the area with light.

"Yes!! Finally!" Shouted the adolescent ninja. _'I really should thank Ero-sennin for the geology lesson, when I get back. I'd never would have thought of using two rocks to start a fire.' _

"Hm?" A small fish leapt out the river, before landing back into the water with an echoic 'ploink'. A foxy grin formed on the blond's' lips. "Heheh, I could use some food..."

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!"

...

A few minutes later, a small mountain of fish formed next to the campfire with an EXTREMELY happy Naruto standing atop his beaten quarry. "Victory!!" Roared Naruto, as he formed a 'v' with his fingers."Heh, now all I need to do is cook them and I'm set for life!!!" Somewhere in the night, an owl let out a long mournful hoot. "Well, at least for tonight anyways...."

* * *

"That's it!!" Hokuto exclaimed cutely, as she raced towards the outskirts of the village to the awaiting timberline. _'If I was a cute bloodstained boy, where would I go?'_ She pondered as she entered the forest; running amongst its many thickets.

_'Probably somewhere to wash all that blood off. So he's more than likely at the river...'_ She thought, as a completely drenched image of Naruto, played its way into her mind. His hair matted down; as small droplets began clinging desperately to each and every one of the blond's follicles. Water cascading over his broad shoulders; drizzling down past his well defined pecs. Collecting momentarily between his still developing abdominal muscles, until one haughty drop joined the reservoir; spilling over its tan levees. Causing a stream to slowly, painfully trickle down to Naruto's......Drip....Drip...

"No, no, no! First of all; I mustn't think about that, he's my friend." Hokuto scolded, as she wiped some blood from her face. "Second; I REALLY need to stop reading Mayo-sempai's weird novels. Third; it hasn't even been a full day since I met the guy!" Hokuto said irritated, "It's not like people....can.....just...........f-fall...."

Cue, another mental lapse...

Completely crimson-faced, the girl clenched her eyes shut to rid herself of the 'offending' image. Shame really, since blindly running through a forest, full tilt is never a good idea. Especially considering; Bear country's rugged topography...

Hokuto stumbled down a small slope; she snapped her eyes open, but it was too late. In her path laid a strange looking rock.

"Wait, a rooocck?!" Not being able to avoid said rock, she shifted her weight to her right foot, preparing to take the fall. Contact! Using the rock's shape to her advantage however, Hokuto suddenly pushed her arms up and cart wheeled harmlessly over the rock, before skidding abruptly to a safe halt.

"Wow that was kinda close." Hokuto glanced over her shoulder. "A few more meters and I would have fallen into the _Ravine_, like some kind of amateur."

The girl sighed as she trekked her way back uphill, reclaiming a certain jacket that was dropped from her recent tumble. _'I really should watch where I'm going though.'_ She added as an afterthought, as crouched in front of the rock that caused her 'near' death.

"I see....so you're a Conglomerate." She stated as she held a finger to her lips. "Yatta!! My rock collection was missing this type!!" Hokuto declared, as she bent over to pick up the rock, only to be stopped by a sudden gust of wind.

_'That's right, Naruto's still out there, somewhere....'_ Hokuto thought, as she gathered up the rock and placed it into one of the jacket's inner pockets. After looking the jacket for a few moments, an even colder blast of air helped Hokuto rationalize her mini dilemma. _'Well...it's just until I find him.'_ She decided, as she slid into jacket and zipped it up.

_'Wow, it's warmer than I though it'd be...'_

* * *

As Naruto prepared his meal, a young fledgling owl swooped out of the sky and haphazardly landed next to the blond._ "Huh, woah_ cool, I've never seen an owl up close before." Naruto commented as the owl blinked, er....owlishly, taking in its surroundings.

Naruto, smiled lightly at owl's behavior, "I guess you're hungry too so here, eat up!!" Chimed Naruto as, he placed a healthy looking fish in front of his new little buddy.

"Ooh-hu-hu!!"

"Your welcome. Heh, this one's min-Aah!! Haa!! Hot!!!" Naruto frantically blew on his hands, as his fish landed into the expecting raptor's mouth.

"MmffOoh-hu!!"

_'I really should've used a stick.'_ Naruto sighed with resignation. "Ok, I guess you can have that one too..." Reaching into a nearby bush, the blonde broke off a few branches and began to split them off into five different sticks. Orange eyes followed his work; as Naruto started sharpening the tips with a small rock. _'Heh, I guess Flint can do more than just start fires.'_ Once his work was complete, Naruto brutally skewered one of the fishes from pile, and began roasting it.

"Hu-Hu?"

"You'll see."

Once the fish became a golden-brown, Naruto removed his stick from the dancing flames. "See? This way the fire can't burn me." Naruto said as he stuffed the fish into his mouth. The owl stared impassively, as it walked over to where the other skewers laid, picked one up its beak and attempted to mimic the blonde's actions. It was a good try; but who would want to eat a fish after it's been dragged across the dirt, caught on fire, leaving behind one charred jacked up looking fish.

"Heh, that's your fish." Hearty laughter erupted from the Naruto's mouth, but as soon as it came, it quickly subsided into a quiet chuckle. "I wonder if anyone has noticed that I'm gone..."

* * *

"Mizura-san, have any 3's?"

"Nope Neji-san, go fish!"

_'Son of a....'_

"You are cheating."

* * *

"Yosh!! If I can not eat thirty bowls, of Chocomochugde icecream, then I will run five hundred laps around the village on my elbows, while reciting Fire country's national anthem, while slurping curry through a bendy straw, without even spilling a single drop!!!!" Lee yelled to the world, as every patron in the mess hall turned their head to look at the youthfulness that is Rock Lee; in all his all his green-clad glory!

"What's with him?"

"Who knows...?"

"I bet those eyebrows are fake..."

"Maybe he rented them?"

_

* * *

_

"....bitch, you better start talking!!" Tenten demanded, as she tightened her hold on some frightened, middle aged Chunnin.

"Uh well, uh..."

"Out with it, or I'll cut you dead!!"

"I-if your looking for your blonde friend, then I believe I saw him running out of the village towards the Otonashii River; to train perhaps...?"

"Oh....Gomenasai Chunnin-san, I didn't mean to rough you up, I was just worried about..."

"Forget it kid, these things happen; I wouldn't recommend pulling this on any the higher-ups, especially considering recent events, as you may well recall."

Tenten had the decency to look embarrassed, and turned a shade of pink that would make even her favorite blouse proud. "Right...well thank you so very much for your time, sir."

"Forget about, now off with you, before I change my mind...." The man weakly threatened.

"Right away, sir!" Tenten said with a mock salute, and was off.

"Hey, Seito I saw that; what happened?" Asked a red haired Chunin who was leaning with his back against, a telephone pole.

"Nothing much, Seidan." The greyed man answered, as he scratched his Mohawk.

"Some fourteen year old girl with a pink blouse, threatens and publicly castrates you and yet you wave it off as nothing?"

"It's nothing really, she just seems rather worried about her boyfriend is all. I'm sure he'll straighten her out."

"No foolin'? Ha! Poor devil, I don't envy his task."

"Heh, I need a drink."

"Nice, I'm buying this time. It's the least I could do for witnessing you being emasculated by a Genin." Seidan retorted.

"Hey!"

* * *

_'So Naruto's not in the village, I should probably tell Neji.'_ Tenten thought as she twirled one of her many kunai around her fingers._ 'Then again....if I did that I'll probably never get to show Naruto this new game I just made up, I know he'll just love it!'_ She continued her stroll through the forest.

_'Wait Hokuto, is probably with him since she was looking for him earlier....'_ She stopped twirling her kunai for only a moment; and resumed shortly after taking somethings into consideration. 'S_o, maybe I can convince her to join the game. After all, 'Pin the Naruto to the Tree', can easily become a party game if one wants it to be...' _Tenten finished her last thought off with a lopsided grin, as she continued her search for players. Player one and Player two, may Kami have mercy on their souls.

What a world we live in.

* * *

_Ravine - _**Hokuto was referring to the Devil's Ravine or as it was dubbed, the Valley of Death. Which is a vast canyon filled with toxic gases and surrounds Kuma no Kuni.**

* * *

**Sorry guys, for taking so long even without exams, it took me a while to write this chapter. I kept cracking up while I was writing anything during/after Hokuto's 2nd paragraph, for some reason. =p**

**As for Hokuto's hobby, it just sorta came to me during Geology class; go figure. Anyway, it makes as much sense to me as Naruto's 'secret' hobby; gardening. Before anyone asks the rock does have a role. The owl...was random and last minute so... I'll probably give it a role as well. Owls are kickass, anyway. (No, HP cross; EVER)**

**Also, it's kinda hard creating Hokuto's exact personality. I like to think she takes her role as a kunoichi seriously, but she seems to fizzle out when Naruto's in her head. (Sounds familiar...) HOWEVER, unlike a certain heiress, Hokuto seems a bit more confident when it comes to her abilities, yet she also appears to have a great deal of humility as well. **

**Since both Genin met the way they did, it seems like the relationship would be a rather comical one. Not the same comical way Sakura gives Naruto his 'love taps'. To me, I see it is basically an innocent romance, ladled; perversion by a questionable cast, and the rest of it nothing more good natured hilarity and fluff. That's what I got out of watching 4 episodes. So, if anyone wishes to express their thoughts on this or any other Naru pairing, feel free to do so. (Filler and Canon girls admitted, check your yaoi at the door, please.)**

**I'm not sure when my next update will be....New computer hasn't come in yet. In the meantime my profile has a list of a lot of new stories attached to it, all crafted by some very talented writers. So it's not like I'm leaving you guys completely empty-handed. Heh, I left really bad cliffhanger too, oops...**

**Wow...long author's notes.**

**Later...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there! I already had the ICL done so my vision is 20/20 now, no Lasik touch up needed. Hope that explains why this chapter's a bit late...**

**#_# **

**Important Note: I do not own Naruto.**

**Important Note II: OMG I CAN SEE!!!!**

**O.O**

_**Recap: Naruto made a new friend. Hokuto almost died. Neji's a sore loser. Lee well…he's Lee. Tenten is on the prowl.**_

* * *

"Ooh hu!"

"Yeah, you said it; these fish are kick-ass!! I don't think I could...well maybe a few more fish won't hurt...."

A typical night in Hoshigakure with a boy and an owl; strange bedfellows perhaps, yet perhaps not so strange considering the circumstances. A twist of fate most likely could explain the unique comradely displayed between boy and bird. Then again, Naruto never held a lot value in fate. Leaning with his back against a tree, the adolescent shinobi turned his gaze skyward; eyes focusing on the many lanterns that night seemed to possess. "The Village Hidden in the Stars, it's kinda fitting isn't it?" Naruto asked, through half lidded eyes.

"Hu?"

"I mean, there's so many of them; even the Crescent Moon kingdom didn't have this many stars." Naruto answered, as his eyes were beginning to close.

'_Craaack!'_

"Aah!! Oh, stupid fire…" Grumbled Naruto; kicking some dirt in its direction, somehow angering it, thus creating a small inferno that was now towering menacingly above the hapless blonde. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, gomen!!" Naruto said, as he tried to appease the fire with a calming gesture after which the fire reduced itself back to normal. "Man, what's with inanimate objects lately? They're so freaking touchy, dattebayo...." The blonde sighed as he threw in another stick; regaining the fire's warm approval once more.

"Ooh-hu-hu-hu!"

"Yeah you're right! It could be worse, I could be paired up with a rock!"

* * *

"Ahhchoo!"

'_I hope I'm not coming down with something.'_ Hokuto thought warily, as she ran along the river bank, "I still need to find him…" She said, leaping into a nearby tree; increasing her field of vision in the process.

* * *

"Ooohhh...."

"Ah! So you're finally awake Sumaru?" Mayo chimed as she approached his bedside, "That's good news, at least." The boy became stoic as she drew near.

"What happ-" Sumaru went into a coughing fit, Mayo responded quickly; pouring a glass of water and offered it to him, to which Sumaru gratefully accepted. After a moment or two Sumaru tried again, "What happened?"

"Your stitches gave out, if it wasn't for..."

"NARUTO!! I'm gonna kill him!"

"But Sumaru..."

"No, I'm really going to kill him!! Mizura showed me how to make it look like an accident an...OW!" Sumaru's train of violent thoughts were abruptly silenced by Mayo, when she whapped him upside his head.

"Enough of that. If it wasn't for Naruto's quick thinking, you could have easily have died of bloodless." Mayo replied calmly.

"What are you talking about, you banshee?! Naruto's the reason my condition is as it is! Sumaru replied angrily, failing to notice Mayo's ever growing tick mark. "First of all, he forces his...his weird food upon me when I wasn't even hungry! Then he makes me injure myself even more, with his so called 'help'!! Finally my training's probably been delayed for several weeks; how can I reach the level Hoshikage if buffoons like him keep me from reaching my goal!?" Sumaru questioned.

_'Thwack!'_

"Itai..." Sumaru let out, as he rubbed his sore noggin.

"First of all I'm not a banshee, I'm a sex goddess, get it straight!" Mayo began while Sumaru groaned in horror. "As for Naruto feeding you, it's called a gesture of kindness Sumaru, you're the one that overreacted to it." She continued.

"But...!"

_'Wack!'_

"No buts. I wasn't finished."

"But I..."

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!?!" Mayo screamed; lifting the poor boy off his bed by his pony-braid.

"...."

"Good. As I was about to say, the world needs buffoons like Naruto, because he doesn't seem like the type of person that would follow someone blindly. For being a so called 'idiot', he picked up on Akahoshi's behavior long before even our Jounins did." Mayo stated, watching for Sumaru's reaction; having seen none she continued with a different approach, "Didn't you tell me that his goal was to become the Hokage of his village?"

"...."

Flashback

_"Quickly now, wheel him over to the O.R, he's in bad shape....Hold on Sumaru!!"_

_"....Gahhh Mayo-san?"_

_"Sumaru?"_

_"I met someone, someone who claims that he will be the next Hokage. He's a 'cough' very odd person, that Naruto."_

_"Naruto....wait isn't he?"_

_"...."_

_"Sumaru!"_

End

"His goal isn't that far of from yours, is it Sumaru? You both have more in common than you seem realize." Mayo said as she turned to leave; hand latching on to the doorknob. "Lashing out at a new friend won't solve anything....Are you really mad at Naruto or is it something else?" She asked, closing the door behind her, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts.

* * *

It was a calm evening, honestly it was. The crickets were playing a moonlit serenade for anyone who cared to listen....

"Chirp, Chirp Chiiirrr...."

"Naruto!"

_'Squish!'_

A tragedy for romantics everywhere! So much for setting the mood...

"Yes! I'm getting close, I just know it!" Hokuto gleefully exclaimed as she continued leaping through the tree-tops, her eyes following the current of the river. "Wait a minute..." The freckled girl paused momentarily on a branch to collect her thoughts. From her perch she could see a beacon of light, loosely reflecting off of the river, a mere one hundred meters away. Also she noted, very boisterous laughter filled the once quiet night. Laughter that emanated from the light's epicenter. Laughter that only belonged to one person, Naruto Uzumaki.

_'How should I approach this...? It's not like I can just, tell him that I spent half the night looking for him.'_ The girl thought, _'There's just....Too much to explain for now.'_ Hokuto let out a long sigh. "And it's not like he'd believe that I was doing some late night training and just happened to stumble upon him, I should just.....Would he?" After a few more moments she abruptly took off towards the warm glowing glow.

* * *

"I think introductions are long overdue, don't you think so?' Naruto asked the owling, the young bird promptly responded by swiveling its head around in a _complete_ circle, causing the blonde to sweat drop. _'Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'?' _

"Umm...anyway I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?" The simple question caused the owl to look at its feet; almost....shamefully. "Wait you don't have a name, do you?" If it was possible the owl looked even more pathetic as it drooped further into depression.

"Ooh..."

"That's not right-ttebayo!!" Naruto pointed startling the poor creature, "Everyone needs a name, how about....." Naruto put on his 'thinking face' only to be interrupted by a bestial roar that seemed to echo throughout the area, ceasing any attempt to think properly, much less form a sentence.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Ooh hu!"

No stay here....Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!" Naruto commanded as he produced three clones, "You and you, stay behind and guard the fish!! You come with me," and with that Naruto and himself took off, leaving behind two very confused clones.

"Uhh...."

"What just happened?"

Who cares?! We get to guard the food, dattebayo!!"

"Ah, hell yeah!!" The two doppelgangers then proceeded to dive-bomb the fish; greedily shoving them into their big mouths. The owl stared on apathetically at the duo as they continued to gorge themselves. A bead of sweat formed on the avian's head; well at least it couldn't get any worse.

A few minutes later....

"Ah, hell no that fish is mine!"

"Screw you, pal!! It's mine!!" The clone said, extending his long fingers in a double birdie.

The sweat drop slid further down the back of the owl's head.

"This is mine get your own!!" The other clone declared; stomping his feet angrily in the soil.

"But that's like, the biggest one, I need it!!" His counterpart whined.

"Too bad ugly!!!"

"....."

"....."

"That tears it!!" Clone two pounced on Clone one and started beating the ever-loving crap out of his 'sibling'. Clone one however was not to be bested and belched in his 'brother's' face. Clone two, needless to say didn't stand a chance against the overwhelming smell, and was sent reeling while Clone one collected himself.

"Gaahhh.....fishy breath..."

"....."

"Ew! Raunchy as hell, damn!!! Man that was a cheap shot, now I'm going to..." His words died on his lips.

"....."

"Um...dude?"

"UUNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Clone two's eyes widened comically as he was tackled to the ground; where the two began a desperate grapple for dominance....

_'Fwooh' A_ kunai zipped from the bushes. "Eh!" Clone two let out a slight whimper as a kunai embedded itself in the ground, only just a few centimeters from his head. Clone one looked towards the bushes where the kunai came from, unimpressed by the sudden interruption.

"Who's there? Show you're self!!" He demanded as a petite figure emerged from the undergrowth.

"Oh my....I'm so sorry Naruto! A brunette emerged from the brush; her eyes closed in mock embarrassment. "I was just training and one of my kunai went off its target."

"Forget about it was an accident." Clone one smiled, forgetting situation entirely...

Clone two raised an eyebrow. "Wait I thought you the never missed, Tenten?"

"Well you see Naruto even I have......My......Off....?............Daaaa....." The girl opened her eyes and saw not one but two Narutos. Clad in nothing save for their boxers. In THAT position. More importantly why were they currently breathing so heavily it's almost like they.....

Tenten put two and two together and got five. As soon as Tenten's mind registered what was taking place, she was overpowered by recoil and shot back into a tree with a sick 'thud'. Both Narutos winced; that had to hurt, even the tree cracked! But, if it truly did hurt why was the girl; now unconscious, still smiling as crimson fluid continued to pour from her nose? Neither clone could find the answer.

**

* * *

**

Before anyone asks....What I did to Sumaru may come off as a little harsh considering the guy just lost his mother, however I felt it was best to smack some emo-arrogance outta him. I don't want another one of those walking about. I honestly suck at melodrama, so I used Mayo to 'persuade' him for me...

**Aside from the Sumaru abuse, I felt that this chapter went rather well....What's to happen next? ((Cough))spoiler((Cough)) Hokuto going to find him and Tenten.... **

**;)**

**Later...**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

**Hello there! **

**She's on the filter!!!** **I think my story may be responsible for that happening, some how....On a related note Dosu's name has also been added recently.**

**Well atleast the story's more accessable to the public....WEEEE!!!!**

**((Spins in swivel chair))....Ugh, not one of my better ideas....I tell you guys why in a sec...****Now then...gah...Mayo-chan take over...Sorry guys I've got a spot of food poisoning so....uggh....I'll get the next chapter out when I can...................................**

**"Got it, Iron-sama, go get some rest."**

**Kk, ugh.... ((Runs off))**

**"Well I suppose it's better to do that in the bathroom then in bed..."**

**"Important Note: Iron-sama in no way owns Naruto."**

**"Important Note II: Please enjoy the chapter."**

**_"Recap: Tenten-san found a lot last chapter. She found Naruto-kun's campsite, his clones; amoung other things....Hokuto's coming Naruto-kun!"_**

* * *

Naruto and his clone blurred through a dense grove of Hackberry trees, dodging the sneaky tendrils that snaked through the earth. Small delicate flowering ferns littered the surrounding area providing not only stunning seasonal blooms; but also the crispy clean atmosphere that assaulted both blondes noses with vigor. So much so that one of the two stopped suddenly; causing the other to look back with concern.

"Something wrong, Boss?" The clone inquired walking back towards Naruto; to stand beside his master, who was taking in the pituresque scene.

"It's nothing it's just, this place it seems kinda out of place ya know?"

"I don't follow, Boss."

"I mean remember trees from earlier?" Naruto asked the clone, who then nodded his head in confirmation.

"You mean how they looked unkept compared to these?"

"Yeah! Everything here looks like it was planted here recently and," Naruto pointed towards the treetops, "see there, it looks like those were pruned recently too, but by who....? A meancing roar resonated close by, making both blondes jump back in surprise. "Maybe we should come back later?" Naruto asked with a strained smile.

"Agreed!! Race you back to camp!!!" With that both blondes took off into the night once more, in their rush neither had noticed a large pawprint imprinted deeply in the soft soil...

* * *

"This is all your fault!!!" Clone two pointed with an accusitory finger at his brother.

"How is it my fault?!" Clone one asked with a deadplanned expression, while Clone two slapped his hands over his eyes in disbelief.

"You scared Tenten with your ugly mug, that's how!!!"

"We have the same face..."

Clone two's face fell at the painful truth. Facts, he had him there. "...Well what else could explain why she passed out like that?"

"I dunno." Clone one said as he knelt down next to Tenten and undid the girl's headband in order to take her temperature. "It's not a fever, so..." Clone two crossed his hands over his chest as he began to think, after a few moments an idea formed in his head.

"Do ya think it's fatigue? She did say she was training, after all."

"I think that may be it."

"Uhh...so what do we do now?"

"We wait for the boss to come back, he'll know what to do."

"Haha, good thinking!! Wait what's with the bird?" Clone two asked just noticing the camp's silent spectator.

"Eh, don't you remember? That's the boss's bird, screw with it and you're dead!!!" Clone one said with mock fear, which made Clone two's knees tremble, but his resolve hadn't quite folded yet.

"Y-you're just saying that!!!" Clone two went over and poked the owl in its head. "It's just an owl..." 'Just an owl' attacked the clone, making him 'poof' off into nonexisitance.

"I tried to warn him...."

"Oh, really?"

Clone one gave a knowing nod. "Yeah really. Wait who the hell---Oh Boss, hi!"

"Uh...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO TENTEN!?!?!??!!!"

"I-uh well...you see...." Naruto then took notice of the aggravated owl at the fire's edge.

"What's wrong with him? He's so upset....You did this?!?!" Clone one began to cower in fear of his master as he tried to explain himself; alas he was a little too late. Naruto rushed the clone, punching him in the gut, thus ending his sad short existence.

Unknown thoughts, once again flooded the blonde's mindscape revealing a myriad of memories that told him the _other _half of the truth. Naruto sighed while he sifted through the clone's memories; trying to make sense of it all. With the last of the memories sorted and stored, the blonde let out an even heavier sigh. "My clones are all idiots....No offence." Clone three rubbed the back of his head sheeplishly.

"Ehehe....None taken. So.....what's wrong with Tenten?"

Naruto when to the fire's edge to calm the young bird before replying. "Fatigue, I think. Atleast that's what those two idiots thought...They're probably right though..."

"Boss, is there anything we can do for her?"

Naruto after settling the owling down the "As far as I see it, we'll just have to wait 'til she comes to."

"Shouldn't we---"

"I don't think that would be wise. Naruto said as his eyes refoused on the uncouncious girl. "Tenten probably knows the way back to the village, anyway. Stumbling around in the dark won't help anyone at this point."

"What about that strange orchard we found earlier? Surely that place would have a groundskeeper or something. " The clone crossed his arms in mild comtempation.

"True, that place may have someone that looks after it, but with that, THAT thing out there I rather not risk her safty if I can help it." Naruto said sitting down in front of the fire, across from Tenten.

"So what now? We wait?" Naruto's clone asked sitting adjacant from the two.

"We wait."

* * *

Neji was losing it! Five games. Five games in a row and he could not win, not when pitted against 'Mizura the Mastermind'! Like all good things though, they always come to an end. _'Hmm, looks like Mizura-san is down to his last card.'_ Neji allowed himself a quiet smirk, '_No way I can lose this time.'_ "Mizura-san, do you have any spades?"

Inner Neji did a victory dance of joy when he saw Mizura's face fall; and his grin widened. _'Now then all he has to do is show me his card and I win.'_ Mizura tilted his card ever so slowly revealing---

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" The door on the opposing side of the room was knocked off its hinges and collided with the back of Neji's head, toppling both himself and the deck of playing cards. Mizura observed it all, while casually tossing his card aside.

"Lee!"

"Neji-kun you must try this icecream it will restore your youthfulness ten-fold!!"

"I told you a thousand times no Lee, I hat---"

"This icecream is just glorious Neji-kun!!! Have a taste!!! Lee could not just accept for an answer. As soon as Neji opened his mouth to reply to such a ridiculous request, Lee grabbed his comrade and began shoveling the icecream down his gullet.

* * *

So I guess this is it....Well here goes nothing." The girl urged herself onward, cutting through the forrest as re-adjusted her path so that the north wind would be hitting her back. Leaping down to the forrest floor she continued at a steady pace; increasing it as light filtered through the trees lighting the darkess around her.

As more and more light streamed through the trees something gripped tightly at Hokuto's heart. A chill ran down her spine as she closed in on her target. No longer containing her inner excitement, the girl poured on the steam. Rushing, running, racing; everything became a blur to her, the trees the shrubs the bushes, everything! Faster, faster she went. The fire was insight!

Up ahead a blockade of bushes stood in her way but it mattered not, as girl picked up even more speed; barreling towards the light source. As the line of hedges grew so did Hokuto's forward momentum as she jumped, tucked and rolled; flipping over the shrubbery, and landing in a dainty crouch. Scratch that. It _would _have been a daintly crouch if her left foot didn't land on top of a fish gone astray... She was sent skidding headlong into the blonde boy. Once again both shinobi laid in a pile of tangled arms and legs....With one subtle difference however....

'_Itai...That could have gone better...'_ The girl thought as she shrugged of the warm sensation beneath her, as she slowly pushed herself upward into a more comfortable arragement. She pouted a bit since the warmth hadn't worn off yet. _'This feeling it's so familar, but when di---' _

Hokuto's eyes shot open as she became all too aware of her surroundings and her so called; ahem, position....

_'Kami knows no mercy.'_

* * *

**"Hey guys Mayo here. As you all know Iron's not feeling so hot right now. Since I'm here hopfully his recovery will be a speedy one! But until then Iron left a very important question for you guys to answer."**

**"'What should the owl's name be?'"**

**"A.) Hibiki - Translated as 'Echo'"**

**"B.) Tsume - Translated as 'Talon/Claw'"**

**"C.) Other - Give another name, be sure to include the translation of the name as well."**

**"Choose from one of the three and leave your answer in a review. Well I better check to see if Iron's okay, later guys!"**

**"Ja ne."**


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

**Hello there! I'm back and better than ever! That's the last time I buy shrimp out of the back of someone's car...Well, Anyway now that I'm here I think I should address a few subjects;**

**neko-kougal- Kitai/Danger, interesting name for and interesting bird....hmm...**

**Narutosbrat- Thanks, I thought it was a decent name too. You may have a point about Tsume though...**

**WINDxNINJA- Fukurou/Owl...Simple yet it suits!**

**(Mulls over decision.)**

**Before I announce it, I would like to apologize, to the reviewers that voted for Tsume, I decided not to recycle another name. Mayo-chan envelope please. And the Winner is.... WINDxNINJA and Fukurou. Since I was swayed by the simplicity of the name, you won. Good fight, all! Kudos to neko-kougal for looking underneath, and to Narutosbrat for looking underneath the underneath.**

**

* * *

**

**_Iron Reprieve proudly presents:_**

\(o)7(o)/

((****))

(l)'''''''(R)

**The Owl Award to WINDxNINJA.**

* * *

**Now then...**

**Important Note: I do not own Naruto.**

**Important Note II: Fukurou!! Name's really grown on me, lol.**

**_Recap: Sumaru abuse, card games, icecream, collisions-----Oh the sexual tension!!_**

**_XD_**

* * *

A cool breeze played with the bangs that framed the young brunette's face. Tossing the strands to and froth, back and forth, it was all most as if they had gained a life of their own. For a moment or two the rhythmic beating in her chest stayed insync with the teasing follicles, before rapidly accelerating; breaking all speed records before it. Her cheeks reddened as indigo orbs locked on to the blue eyes of the blonde below her. Slowly the bond's hands moved to the back of her....

_'This can't be happening!!'_

_'.....Ba-bum...Ba-bum...Ba-bum...Ba-bum..Ba-bum..babumbabumbabumbabum....'_

"Hokuto are you coming down with something?" He asked undoing her headband, and rested the palm of his hand against her heated forehead. "You look awfully red, dattebayo."

"Naruto-sa.. I'm well...you see um.."

The blonde raised an eyebrow before responding. "You think I'm Naruto? I'm just a clone, that silly dude is over there." Hokuto's eyes followed the direction of the clone's finger until she met the true Naruto's gaze.

Naruto blinked for a few seconds. "Uh..Hi?"

"Hi..."

A long silence followed just before she remembered herself, clambered to her feet, and bowed to the clone before muttering out a quick 'I'm sorry'. The clone just shrugged and kicked himself up, landing on his feet. "Daijōbu." He said as he handed the girl her headband back. "At least I wasn't kicked in the gut this time. The clone narrowed his eyes slightly, making Hokuto sweat.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Wait, you don't remember?" The clone inquired.

"Remember what?"

"Well, after the figh---" The clone was silenced with a quick chop to the neck courtesy of Hokuto.

Naruto blinked once more, as Hokuto made her way over to the blonde. "Soo...?"

"It's not important..."

Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head at her. "No, not that. Are you wearing my jacket?"

Hokuto froze, _'I was hoping he wouldn't notice..._'

"Well, you see...After you ran off, you left this at the hospital. So...I thought I'd give it back to you, Naruto-san....But you weren't in the village so--"

_'I guess somebody was looking for me after all...'_ Naruto thought with a smile.

"I see...That still doesn't explain why your wearing it, ne?" The brunette's face flushed prettily.

She spoke honestly, carefully avoiding certain little details. "...Well with the wind and all it was a bit nippy...and it kinda took a bit longer to track you than I thought....I hope you don't mind." Hokuto looked downward at her feet.

"Heh, it's alright, I'd probably would've done the same thing if it was me." Naruto said leaning back on his arms.

Hokuto felt alleviated by Naruto's answer, he wasn't mad after all. "Thanks for being so understanding about this I mean..." For the first time that night Hokuto noticed something was amiss, as she fought back a huge nosebleed. "Naruto-san?"

"Yes, Hokuto?"

"Where are your clothes?"

"Somebody--" Hokuto quickly glanced about the campsite, her eyes landing on the unconscious, grinning, form of Tenten.

"Tenten-san! What happened to her?"

"Well sh--"

"Oh-hu!"

"Eek! An owl? Where did it..." Hokuto crossed her arms focused all attention back on Naruto, all the while trying to swoon at the sight of him. "Care to explain, Naruto-san?"

Naruto let out a sigh, _'This may take awhile....'_

* * *

"You know something Lee, perhaps I was wrong in my past assumptions; this is fairly good." Neji said taking another bite of his icecream, as Lee and Mizura tucked into their own bowls.

"I'm glad you think so, seems like the rumors that the best dairy treats come from Hoshigakure....I wonder why that's is." Lee said with a thoughtful expression.

"I can answer that."

"Hmm Mizura-san?"

"While Bear country is rather small, we do have quite a few dairies."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Dairies? I don't recall passing by any farmlands on the way here, do you Neji-kun?

"None at all, Lee."

"Well as you guys probably know, Fire country has a vast amount of land, which is why most farmers use grazing animals such as cows to produce your dairy go--"

"That is correct, but what does that have t---"

"Lee!! It is rude to interrupt, please continue Mizura-san."

"Anyways, since we don't really have a lot of land to work with, we take advantage of the natural wildlife."

"Is that so?" Neji asked as both he and Lee took in another spoonful.

"Yeah, I guess you can say, it's where, our country got its namesake from."

Both Neji and Lee's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Neji swallowed hard and looked down sputtering; mouth contorting in horror.

"Neji-san?"

"There is a hair in my icecream..."

* * *

".....and so that's basically what happened." Naruto let out a breath as soon as he finished explaining his situation to Hokuto and gave her a moment to process the information. A few minutes had passed before he glanced over in her direction.

He knew that it was a lot for any one person to absorb in such a short amount of time. He also realized that his story probably came off as something that had formed from the confines of his own imagination, or even worse; fanfiction. But still..."Hokuto?" No response. "Hokuto!"

The girl shook herself awake and wiped a bit of blood away from her nose, "Yes?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not sick or something? You seem to spacing out a bit-ttebayo."

"O-oh, It's nothing I was just... She looked around the campsite for a scapegoat, and found one in Naruto's avian companion "Does the owl have a name?"

"Heke!?"

"I mean...I just noticed that you didn't give a name in your explanation....So well does he?"

"Ah, well......Hmm I had a name in my head earlier but I can't remember it now for some reason..."

The freckled girl scratched her chin, before she got an idea. "How about Fukurou?"

"Fu..ku..rou mmm....I like it! How did ya think of an awesome name like that, Hokuto?"

Hokuto blushed slightly at the compliment, and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Well...It just sorta came to me..." The raptor flew from Naruto's head and landed on Hokuto's shoulder. "What do you think?" The owl looked at the girl before twisting its head in a clockwise rotation.

"I guess that settles it then." Naruto nodded as he got up.

"Hm?"

"To the right is 'yes', to the left is 'no'."

"Oh!"

* * *

"There is a hair in my icecream..."

"Neji-kun..."

"There is a hair in my icecream..."

"Neji-san..."

"There is a hair in my icecream!!!!"

"Neji-san...I think that's one of your hairs, it fell in while you were talking..."

_'Oh.' _

* * *

"So, Tenten-san was out training?" Hokuto asked as she lowered her body to the forest floor; beside her fellow brunette. "How long has she been out?"

Naruto glanced up at the sky and shrugged, "It's been about twenty minutes give or take. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, bad really." Hokuto said checking her vitals. "Her pulse is a bit high, other than that she's fine. She just needs some rest, preferably in a bed though."

"Alright then!" Naruto said as he lifted Tenten's lithe body onto his back. "Let's head back."

"W-wait are you sure, I mean, I could..."

"You've been searching for me for hours, while I've been resting, it's only fair that I carry Tenten." Naruto said with a wink, making the girl blush on sight. "Ready to go?"

"Y-yeah." With that the two took off towards the village with Hokuto leading the way. "What's wrong with me?" She whispered to Fukurou. The owl only tilted his head at the question making the girl sigh.

_'Hopefully I can figure this out.'_

* * *

**And so chapter 10 draws to a close. For the record bear milk's awesome there's like 20% milk fat compared to a cows 4%. It's pretty sweet in taste, so don't knock it till you try it. Well Naruto's been found but questions still remain, how will this play out? Tune in next time for answers.**

**Later...**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**....Hello there, so um yeah. Let's get started.**

**Important Note: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not I.**

**Important Note II: Something...something...something...**

**_Recap: Hokuto met up with Naruto and co. (Finally) _**

* * *

Night, it was pitch black now, as both shinobi moved through the forest with incredible speed. The moon itself; covered by dark clouds was a sure omen that mother nature had a storm in the works. The visiblity; needess to say, was cut in half, one could barely see a meter ahead. The pair stopped in their tracks, as the winds of the north greeted the south-eastern. Hokuto casted a fugitive glance behind her, as both winds interterwined passionately, before the colder of two dropped out; making the temperture plummet even lower than it had been.

"Wow..." Naruto said as he trudged up beside her, re-adjusting the girl on his back so that her weight was more evenly distributed . "Looks like one hell of a storm, dattebayo..."

"Maybe.... we should find shelter before continuing, Naruto-san?"

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but the silent snores of Tenten stopped him, _'Perhaps it's for the best...'_ Hanging his head in resignation Naruto agreed. "Any good place we can wait this thing out?"

Hokuto nodded. "There should be an outcrop not to far from here that has a series of caves, one of those should do nicely."

"Yatta!!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air, not long after he clenched his jaw shut as Tenten started nuzzling against his cheek, and began to mumble in her sleep.

"..Hehe.......so firm...sixty-ooh..goma daaangggoos...yum..." Both conconcious ninja sweatdropped at the girl's sudden outburst. Naruto flinched as Tenten continued rubbing herself against him.

_'Kuso...If she wakes up I'm dead!'_ Much to the blonde's relief, Tenten settled down; still in her little world of slumber. Naruto smiled since he got to live for another day and turned to the freckled girl not failing to notice her intense gaze. "Em, Hokuto?"

The brunnete jarred awake to his voice. "Oh, right...The caves are this way." Hokuto took off suddenly leaving Naruto slightly flabbergasted.

"H-hey, wait up! Damn..." Without further word he took off after her.

"Fukurou, what's this feeling?" Hokuto quitely whispered to the owl; who softly hooted a response.

_'I can't be jealous, can I?'_

* * *

"Hiya guys, just letting you know we have to lock up for the night 'cause of the storm." Mayo said as she popped her head into Mizura's room, not noticing the door was missing. "Ooh is that icecream?"

"Yeah, grab a spoon and dig in, youthfully though!!"

"Sweet, thanks!" Mayo said as she prepared her tastebuds for the ultimate orgasmic experience that was Chocomochugde®.

Neji watched as rain continued to pelt the against the window; rattling it with audible force. "Lee where is Naruto, he has been gone for a while now?"

"According to local town rumor, he has finally merged with the power of youth!! And is training himself to become more one with his inner youthfulness!!!" Neji facepalmed.

* * *

The toad hermit drunkenly stumbled up the stairs to his room, with shaky hands he unlocked the door and collasped onto his bed. _'Heh, that was quite a pleasent experience, I should do that more often...._ ' Jiraiya realeased a perverted giggle, before a calmer, more thoughtful expression settled on his face._ "_I wonder what Naruto's up to..."

* * *

It was pouring by the time the two reached the sanctum of one of the few caves in the area, thankfully, neither of them were soaked thoroughly by the harsh rains. After helping Naruto lay Tenten on the ground, Hokuto looked back the mouth of the cave to savage storm that waited for them outside. _'...It's really bad out there...'_

"Ne, Hokuto?" The girl turned back to face Naruto's concerned stare.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay?

"What do you mean?"

The blonde shrugged, "I dunno, you seem a bit distracted lately, is something wrong?"

Hokuto waved the question off with a smile, closing her eyes. "It's nothing really! It's just... so much has happened, you know? With the village and all." Naruto frowned at this, "Like I said it's nothing." The girl suddenly felt extra weight being added to her shoulders, upon opening her eyes, she found herself looking into the crystalline depths of Naruto's.

"...Hokuto, we're friends, there's no need to lie to me."

The girl mentally gasped, _'How did he...?'_

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it," Naruto said sagely, "but if you do, I'm here to listen."

"Well--"

"Just, please don't lie to me." Hokuto glanced into Naruto's eyes once more and could see something; pain, anguish, sorrow. She couldn't pinpoint all the emotions she saw, so many reflected in his pools and into her eyes. She couldn't look away, after a moment of silent comtemplation Hokuto came to a decision.

"Deal..."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise..."

The boy's visage changed into a more serious expression, as he slowly removed his hand from off her shoulder and extended his smallest finger. "Pinky-swear?" Hokuto almost facefaulted at how childish the situation turned out, but she smiled none the less and in turn offered her own.

"Pinky-swear." Outside lighting cracked close by, illuminating the cave however briefly, it lit the darkness with a promise of renewed friendship. Perhaps, maybe more.

* * *

**Woosh! Chapter 11 is finished. **

**Heh, don't think I didn't notice the sudden spike in hits for today. Thanks for remembering my profile anniversary, it was today. Speaking of hits, won't be much longer until this story reaches 10k, and you guys rock for that, so thank you everyone. (Then again, this story was just added to another C2, so that probably the real reason my counter went crazy today...you guys still own though!)**

**I apoligise for the short chapter, hopefully the NaruHoku fluff made up for it, next chapter will be longer!! Also I'm working on some artwork for Hokuto's shippuden appearence, so far the rough drafts are turning out pretty good, considering that I normally suck at female composition, (Boobs screw me over..), I'm quite happy with the results I'm getting. Who knows? I'll probably do the same with the other filler girls.**

**Until next time, take care.**

**Later...**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Moment of silence)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hello there! This story's starting to pick up the pace as it would seem. Yet we still have a long way to go so kick back, and prepare for insanity. Let's light this candle...**

**_Recap: _**

**_Through it all, there is hope. With a heartfelt promise what else is to come? Only time will tell. ((Snickers)) _**

* * *

The storm continued on, unrelentingly into the night.

The sky rained bullets, each flurry heavier than the last. If one were to look closely enough; a few hundred meters up, as the droplets formed and fell, they froze and crystallized into sleet. After their perilous descent, the ice pellets _'pinged'_ against the hard earth. From the safety of a small hillside cove, Naruto observed the change in weather with mild curiosity; as his female companion tended to Tenten, unaware that he was slowly being lulled to sleep by the steady _'pinging'._ Bit by bit his eyelids began to close, until finally sleep overcame him.

In the corner of her eye, Hokuto smiled when she saw Naruto slouch and began to drift off to dreamland, but said nothing. After all it had been a long day for everyone involved. The girl smiled as she placed his jacket on Tenten, but it began to waver as shadier thoughts from earlier that day entered her mind. _'Akahoshi...'_

She gritted her teeth and held her punches. All the praise, kindness, everything that he had ever displayed was false? Sad but true, Akahoshi had lied to everyone. Hokuto then thought back to a few moments ago, when she tried to assure Naruto that nothing was wrong, yet...

_'He saw right through me, as if I was.....Akahoshi...Am I really nothing more than a product of lies?' _Naruto shifted suddenly in his sleep, shook the girl out of her reverie. She collected her thoughts and placed them to the back of her mind, and scooted over to where snoozing shinobi lied, in front of her. Hokuto looked back the where Fukurou and Tenten rested, thankful that she didn't disturb them from their own slumber, while doing so.

"Eh? What was that about?" Hearing no response, Hokuto then decided it was too good of an opportunity, to examine the blond while he slept. _'He looks so different when he's asleep....Peaceful I mean._ After taking in his whole appearance, her eyes settled on Naruto's face with mild interest. _'How'd he get those scars anyway? I wonder...'_

Finding herself overcome by curiosity, she tentatively reached out and traced the blonds' facial impressions, noticing Naruto stiffen under her touch. _'They really are etched on...' _Hokuto quickly retracted her hand, seconds before Naruto's eyes flittered open.

"Mrgeeeh, ramen fairy...Whasa!!" Hokuto stifled a giggle, as Naruto groggily sat up. "Damn fairy got away." He yawned. A small chuckle escaped the girl's lips, as the blond snapped his head forward and pouted at her. After a moment or so Naruto's eyes widened in recognition.

"I....Fell asleep didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Sorry, it's the rain's stupid fault! It bored me to sleep, dattebayo." Naruto said crossing his arms in front of him.

Hokuto shrugged off the apology. "No reason to get defensive Naruto-san, it can happen to anyone." The blonde looked unconvinced by her words but accepted it.

"I guess..."

If you're bored we could, train." Naruto's ears perked up at the 'T' word, and raised an eyebrow.

"Train how? We don't really have a lot of room to work with here."

"It's alright even with space restrictions, there's something we can do, a secret training method."

"'Secret training method'?"

"Hai, it targets three areas at once; speed, stamina, and control. Interested?"

Naruto contemplated her words carefully, turning them over in his head. _'My speed and control could use a little work, so why not?'_

_"_Sure! What do we have to do?" The brunette leered.

_'This is going to be so much fun...'_

* * *

The torrential rain continued to pour, beating against the tile shingles of the hospital. Four pairs of eyes watched in quiet fascination as the lights began to flicker for a bit before being completely snuffed out by the fervent weather. "The back up generator should've kicked in automatically, why hasn't it? Mayo asked as she nervously shuffled through her clipboard. "This isn't a good sign..."

"Mayo-san, Mayo-san! Are you there?"

Mayo's eyebrow twitched for a brief second before she reached into her waist pocket for her walkie talkie to reply. "I'm here---"

"Terrible news, the power is out!" Mayo continued to frown, _'No shit Sherlock...'_

_"_We need someone to go outside and check it out."

Mayo's eyes widened, "Nani, why don't you do it?! You're the unpaid intern!!!"

"I'm Ombrophobic, please don't send me out, I'm scared!!" Mayo sighed in exasperation, damn interns.

"Fine, but you're pulling double shift tomorrow."

"Thank you!!!"

"Yeah, yeah, over and out." Mayo momentarily thought about finding someone else to do this, but the better part of her judgment took over. "Sorry guys, I've got to take care of this."

"Then allow us to accompany you, we may be able to help." Lee said, as he pumped his fist in the air.

"You sure?"

Neji closed his eyes and nodded, "We may as well, Mizura will you be fine here?" He asked turning to the bedridden boy.

"Of course, you guys go ahead."

"That settles it, I suppo--"

"Alright, there's no time to lose, to the utility closet!!!"

"Yosh!" Lee said; grabbing hold of Neji's arm. "We shall call our newfound alliance 'Team Youth'!

_'Why me?'_ Neji thought as he allowed himself to be dragged out of the room, by his bushy-browed teammate. _'Where ever you may be, I hope you are having a better time than I am, Naruto.'_

* * *

"One, two, three....aw man..."

Naruto whined as the girl before him gave off a very dissatisfied look in his direction. "Ya know, you might be able to win a round if you had better timing...." Hokuto confessed.

"I know, I know, but I think I'm getting the hang of it at this speed, dattebayo.....Let's go again!" Never in his life had the blonde encountered this sort of training, it was strenuous, it was fatiguing, it.....it was so freakin' awesome! For the first time in thirteen years Naruto peaked at a new level of exaltation, so much so it even surpassed the excitement he had when learning the first steps of the Rasengan.

"Naruto....we've been at it for the last half hour, can when we take a break? I think I'm starting to get a cramp." Hokuto said as she gingerly messaged her afflicted muscles.

The blonds' eyes welled up with false tears. "Pleeeaassse? I know I can get it right this time, one more match."

_'He's so insatiable.'_ Hokuto sighed. "Ok fine, just one more time though."

"Yatta!"

"Ready?" Hokuto said as she got into the starting position.

"You know it!!"

"One two three."

"Jan-"

"Ken-"

"Po!!"

Naruto hung his head glumly in defeat. "Kuso, you're too good..."

"Heheh!"

* * *

"Ok, put these on." Mayo said as she produced some heavy looking rain slickers. "The generator is around back let's go!"

"Hai!" The trio quickly exited the building through it's atrium and proceeded to the back or the building. Upon reaching the generator they were met with a shocking surprise. The generator that once supplied the hospital with emergency power lay in ruins.

"What the hell...?" Suddenly a loud roar rippled through the air, causing all present to shrink back a bit.

"Byakugan!" Neji eyes widened, for through the curtain of sleet something ominous became visible. Large animal tracks lead away from the scene, Neji noted that the size was comparable to the slash marks found on the generator. Through deductive reasoning Neji concluded the worst possible scenario and shuttered.

"Neji, what happened here...?"

"I may have the answer for that, but no guarantees that you will like it."

* * *

**Ya know I like this chapter. They're bonding ;3;**

**Well I guess things are about to get worse. How will our heroes handle it? Tune in next time to find out. **

**Till next time.**

**Later...**


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

**Hello there, this is the next installment to DITS. Pay close attention, you may see something interesting.**

**_Recap:_**

**_Who knew that someone could take a game of rock, paper, scissors, and make it sound so dirty. ((Rolls eyes))_**

* * *

"So it's agreed, we all see the weight of the situation." Mayo and Lee nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Yeah I should really report back to my superiors on this matter." Mayo said as she broke away from the group before she turned back and smiled. "Take care both of you; I'd really hate to have to prepare two more beds." Lee and surprisingly Neji froze up at that statement but they nodded any way.

"Right..."

"Of course..." As medic disappeared from view, both boys let out a rather loud sigh and exchanged quick glances.

"What should we do now Neji?" Lee asked looking some what perplexed.

Neji mildly shrugged his shoulders. "We need to locate both Naruto and Tenten; if they're still in the village then the matter itself is dead on arrival." Neji closed his eyes then opened them once more. "Byakugan!" After a minute and a half the veins receded and Neji shook his head. "From what I can guess at best, Tenten went to look for Naruto..."

"This isn't good Neji; Hokuto-san was also looking for Naruto; so she's missing as well." Neji merely sighed at Lee's words.

"This may very well cause an international incident; we need to be careful how we approach this."

"Hai! Agreed but isn't the fact that Naruto-kun destroyed the star already an international incident itself?"

Neji's eyes widened before he face-palmed. _'Naruto, you are the biggest pain in the-'_

* * *

"-as I was saying, you've really got to teach me your secret." Naruto said as he crossed his arms in front of him, "There's no way I can even tie with you at this rate, let alone win..."

Hokuto scratched her cheek nervously, "It really isn't that big of secret, Naruto-san." She shifted slightly under his gaze. "You just have to study your opponent's reaction before you make your move."

The blonds' eyes widened considerably, before he closed them and nodded with understanding, "Ah, I see…So that's why this is considered training?"

The girl nodded. "Correct, you can easily counter anything by observing subtle movements in the fingers…" Hokuto took a pause mid sentence; that smile forming on the blonds' face was making her a little uneasy. "Also consider how often hand seals are used in battle, by knowing them you can react accordingly."

Naruto suddenly broke out into a full fledge Cheshire grin, "That's a great explanation….Hokuto-sensei_._" The brunette briefly scrutinized the blonds' words and could not detect any sarcasm within them; she in turn blushed a violent crimson; a result from the unexpected compliment.

"N-naruto-san, don't say such things!" Naruto raised an eyebrow as the girl lowered her face. "Gomen...But I'm not really....I don't think I would be good enough to be someones sensei, at least not yet anyway."

Naruto made a face and stayed silent for just a moment before he spoke. "Maybe, maybe not, the only difference between the two is the 'not', and that's NOT the kind of attitude you should have. Beating yourself over something as small as doubt won't help at all and besides..." The girl lifted her head to meet his kind gaze. "If a baka like me can become Hokage, then there's really no question that you'll go far as well, dattebayo."

If it was even possible Hokuto's face grew even hotter. "....Arigatou, Naruto-san."

"Meh, forget..." Naruto yawned. "It. I think we should probably get some rest, ne?" With that said the blond once again slumped against the cave wall; entering a dreamscape that ranged from the bountiful fields of ramen noodles to the mighty menma forests; complete with an ever so charming miso soup lake. Such a picturesque place could never have existed if it wasn't for the radiant rays of the sun highlighting the area; the sun itself shaped suspiciously like a fishcake no less.

The blond grinned stupidly as a sliver of drool escaped from the corner of his mouth.

Hokuto could only shake her head at the display."You really are something, Naruto-san." She released a content sigh as she too found herself closing her eyes as she slouched against the opposing cave wall. '_Considering the circumstances things could be worse.'_ A smile adorned Hokuto's face as she cracked an eye open for one last visual of the snoozing blond in front of her.

'_Much worse.'_ She concluded as she entered into her own little dream-world.

* * *

The two shinobi streaked through the forest with increasing speed. "Let's pick up the place, Lee."

"Roger!"

"It's Neji..."

"Roger wilco, Neji!"

"...."

* * *

The mixed rain for the first time that night began to level off, slowing bit by bit, creating a light mist as a result. The winds of the north themselves lost interest, and moved onward, away from the barren terrain, for now the half melted contents of the clouds lay helter skelter blanketing the landscape in an ominous coat of off-white.

The once blackened night changed into a lighter shade, producing a better quality of visibility yet the mist hindered what ever progress had been made, and with all the added precipitation, water began to condense in the strangest of places. Take note of stalactites, the one that hovers above Tenten is a prime example...

Watch it, as it forms and slides along the limestone shard, watch it as reaches the tip, watch it as it falls...

'_Drip'_

The girl winced to feeling of the frigid droplet, despite this discomfort she groggily opened her eyes, as she did, she made eye contact with the owl, she woke with a start, and on instinct she drew a kunai. Fukurou released a questioning hoot at the girl's reaction once the brunette realized that there was no immediate threat she sighed and she withdrew her blade, in favor of observing her surroundings.

_'So I'm in a cave, but how di-'_ A flood of memories came rushing back and Tenten blushed despite herself. _'I'm glad no one else saw that, acting like some civilian school-girl, some kunoichi I am.'_ The weapons mistress hung her head in silently in defeat.

Sensing the girl's distress the owl nuzzled against her hand in an effort to attract her attention. "Ooh-hu?"

"Hmm, oh hello what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Ooh-hu."

"So, are you the one that brought me here?" She asked bemusedly, as Fukurou hobbled over to the sleeping blond. "I see..." A tell-tell glint appeared in her eyes before she closed them and smiled. _'I really should thank him later.'_ Tenten thought off handily as she got to her feet only to fall to one knee. She flinched in pain as she placed a hand on her lower back.

_'Damn...I guess I hit that tree harder than I thought.'_ A sudden noise brought the girl out of her train of thought, and she recoiled from its sound, it sounded ghastly. It was as if it was something was released from hell's kitchen. Slowly Tenten drew out a scroll, she bit her finger and smeared her blood across the open scroll's face and with a 'poof' she unsealed her quad-slotted crossbow.

She locked eyes with Fukurou and nudged her head in the direction of the sleeping duo. "Can you wake them up as quietly as you can, there's something outside. Whatever it is it doesn't sound too happy with us at the moment..."

* * *

**Well, I have nothing more to say, other than I bumped the rating to a 'M' for a reason, and to be truthful it's not for the reason you might think. (Perverts)**

**As they say, it's calm before the storm.**

**Later...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there! Heh, well I gotta say that this chapter was a blast to write.**

**Recap:**

**Tenten is awakened during some dire circumstances, what is and has been on the prowl since chapter chapter 8? Find out now!**

* * *

Naruto for the most part was in complete and utter nirvana.

As he continued to gaze in wonderment at the ramenisque landscape around him, an unknown tear came to his eye and gentility rolled down a whiskered cheek. Everything was just so beautiful. The sky, the trees, the lake...Oh the lake! Naruto ran as fast as his legs would grant him towards the beautiful broth.

As he drew near to the soup-side shoreline the blond enjoyed the aroma of; as Naruto would put it, "Awesome!", that wafted with the changing winds. Thinking nothing of it, the blond proceeded to strip himself of his clothes and dove in wearing nothing more than a gleeful smile.

When he surfaced Naruto prepared his lungs for what was sure to be a long journey, and after taking his fill of air the blond dove down once more into the delightful miso depths of discovery!

As he swam along by-and-by he took notice of the schools of headless-shrimp that scuttled about the ramantic reefs. Again thinking nothing of it, the blond swam to meet one stray school head on with a rather large toothy grin...

From above, near the soup's surface one could have sworn that high-pitched screams were heard.

* * *

Hokuto, Tenten and Fukurou all sweat-dropped at the blond's ever-growing drool-line, and began to back away when he started to emit some rather dark chuckles. It was just disturbing, even for Naruto. Was it even safe to wake him? Perhaps it would just be safer to face what ever was lurking out outside? None of them could really be certain of anything at this point.

Hokuto thinking better of the situation hesitantly shook the blond awake and quicky covered his mouth, to prevent him from causing any more noise than what was necessary.

Naruto's eyes widened in recognition, "Mmokuutmo?" he asked his voice being muffled by the girl's hand. For her part, Hokuto only placed a finger to her lips; Naruto understanding the gesture nodded his consent, and she released him.

"What's this about?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone, as he turned his head towards Tenten, who took a seat next to the two. "Eh? Tenten, when did you wake up?"

"Just now, look Naruto there's---" She was interrupted by a loud roar that echoed throughout the cave, causing all company excluding Fukurou to cover their ears in pain. Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"I-it's that sound again.."

"Sound, and what sound would that be, Naruto?" The blond only closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It happened a little bit before you found me Tenten, Fukurou here heard the same thing I did, and that's why I left bunshins to guard our supplies," Tenten sported a slight pink tint at the memory, while Hokuto motioned for him to continue. "And well I searched for what ever made that sound...." There was a long pause.

"And what did you find?" Hokuto inquired.

Naruto squinted at the question before he let out a soft sigh. "A well manicured garden." His answer threw both girls for a loop, noticing the confused stares the blond elaborated his answer. "That's where the sound led me to, but I couldn't find the source so I had to turn back."

_'That still doesn't explain things...'_Tenten thought, while Hokuto examined the narrow entrance to the cave, and quickly came to the conclusion, that whatever was on the outside had complete advantage over them

_'It was a tight squeeze, if moving Tenten-san in was any indication, so we'll only be able to move out one at a time at length....We would be so easy to pick off.' _The brunette looked towards Naruto, who was also having some similar thoughts.

_'Kuso...What do we do now? '_Naruto thought glumly as a sour frown appeared on his face. _'What would Ero-sennin do if he was trapped in cave with no way out with two girls?  
_

* * *

Jiraiya woke up from his slumber with a violent coughing fit.

"Water..." He gasped as he reached for the glass sitting on the bedside table and consumed its contents. Groggily he looked at the hanging wall clock. _'3:43 A.M.....Reprieve you bastard....'_ The grumpy, perverted, senile, old hermit thought as he laid back down. _'It's too damn early for this shit.'_

* * *

Naruto's face lit up with excitement as he slammed his fist into his open palm with determined resolve.. '_That's right, he'd take control, improvise....And find the hell out of here!' _Well in this case two out of three ain't that bad folks.

"Hokuto do you think you could fire up your weird Kujaku method-thingy?" The girl flinched at the way the blond described the technique but she nodded.

"Um...Sure, but what for Naruto-san?"

"I have a plan." Tenten's eyebrows rose at that statement with mild surprise.

"You have a plan?" Naruto huffed slightly and frowned in her direction, to which she returned with a smile and a shrug. "Gomen, Naruto but you aren't exactly known for planning things out."

"Am so, dattebayo!!"

"Name one time."

"Er..em painting the Hokage monument for starters and that one time with Sasuke on the Wave mission! Uh, Oh! Also that time in Bird country with Toki-sama-neechan's help!" Naruto declared.

Tenten's eyebrow began to twitch, how could she have forgotten about THAT woman, the next time she sees her will be too soon.... The weapons mistress forged a sudden smile. "Well, if you've got a plan let's hear it then."

"We need some light first. Hokuto?"

"On it, Kujaku Myōhō!" A faint cry from some form of fowl resonated in the cave as violet chakra started to enveloped the girl. Slowly but surely the shades of the cave began to lighten; into a light purple hue. "Ok, now what?"

"Perfect." Naruto said as he looked to ceiling pass the stalactites, where a small crack laid hidden amongst them. "Ne Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"Are you able to stand?" The girl shifted her weight upwards only to fall forward into Naruto's chest.

"I guess not..." Tenten said thoroughly embarrassed.

Naruto only nodded. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" An exact replica of the blond appeared before her in a kneeling position.

"Hop on."

_'Anytime.' _Tenten thought as she clumsily clambered onto the clone's back. Hokuto frowned slightly but quickly shrugged it off, there's no time for that now.

"Yosh, now then..." Naruto placed his hand in front of the clone. The clone struggled a bit still trying to get the brunette properly situated on his back, but manage. After a short collaboration between two a neat little sphere of chakra rested in Naruto's palm.

* * *

From outside the cave. "Rasengan!" Rocks and rubble were blown outward and radially thrusted a good number of meters in all directions. Shortly thereafter four shadows shot through the debris, and landed safely.

"Let's move!" Naruto cried as Fukurou flew overhead, circling the group,

"What about the creature?" Hokuto asked as she hurriedly look about the scenery trying to spot anything that posed a threat to the party.

"Who cares?" Naruto said "If anything pops up me and my bushins will handle---" Naruto looked downwards towards the ground; spotting a rather large, snarling mass of fur, teeth, and claws as stood on its' hind limbs and released a mighty, horrific, roar.

"That...is one big-ass bear...!"

* * *

**Heh, I was a bit inspired when I made this chapter and that determined the overall length. Admittedly the cave scene lasted a bit longer than I thought it would; surprised I even got a chapter out of it. **

**So I was a little torn I could have had the fight scene this chapter, but the detail and GORE would have been drastically reduced. So I decided, why not make the next chapter with the fight with 9000+ levels of glorious detailed gory-ness?**

**Till next time true reprievers.**

**Later...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello there! Down to business!**

**_Recap:_**** _Nothing happened last chapter. Jiraiya raped the fourth wall._**

**_

* * *

_**

_'Well....crap.'_

Truer words have probably never been thought...

It was one thing if it had been a wildcat, hell even a wolf would have been better, but why oh why did it have to be a feakin' bear? Naruto took time to rethink the situation, and then mentally face-palmed. _'We're in Bear country...duh..But...I thought it was just a name!!!' _

Oh Naruto, what's in a name? _'Damn it to bloody feakin' hell!! Stars and bears don't even go together anyway!' _Up in the sky, both the big and little dipper began to plot the blond's eventual downfall; jerk.

The blond closed his eyes as he began to slap the sides of his face in growing frustration, an action which didn't go unnoticed by both girls or clone. The bear only continued to snarl, a bit of foam forming at the corners of its' mouth, as it began to pace about the bottom of the rock heap, never once taking its' eyes off Naruto.

"Ok! Look you.." Naruto said as he pointed in the behemoth beasts' direction. "Your fight is with me ya big, brown bastard!" The bear's eyes glowered for a second but it continued on with it's growling; more froth spewed from the animal's maw and began to drip to the forest floor.

That statement shocked both girls, to their very core and why wouldn't it? It's a freakin' bear! Four hundred and twenty three kilos of fur, muscle and teeth, damn! Not only that, but those claws.....Those god awful claws....Would have no problem rending a man in half...

Finding her voice before her fellow brunette, Tenten protested. "Naruto you baka, that's a grizzled-spotted sun bear, those are most ill-tempered bears in the eastern hemisphere.

"So???"

Hokuto awoke from her daze to answer. "'So', those things have been known to give even Jounin trouble."

More or less that was an understatement. The grizzle-spotted sun bear did indeed have track record for killing, maiming, and slaughtering WHOLE squads of Jounin just with blind primal rage alone. Sometimes even attacking without even being provoked at all, if one bear is capable of such carnage what chance does one Genin have against it?

Naruto raised his already raised eyebrow. "So???"

Tenten, just cupped her eyes with her hand. "Never mind..." The clone she was riding on only shook his head with a knowing smile.

The blond only frowned in their direction, but shrugged it off as he turned away from them and released a sigh. "Look, I only need to buy you guys enough time anyway...I can handle it....Until back-up arrives, at least..."

"Wait, what do you..."

"Plan? A distraction doesn't need a plan, that's where you two come in, go to the village and bring back help." He said still facing away from the two.

"Naruto-san....You can't be serious, we can't just..."

"Hokuto I'll be fine, besides it's not like I'll be alone Fukurou's here with me." Naruto turned his head back to smile, but that smile wavered when he heard a scraping sound. He whirred his head around and discovered that the bear was starting to make progress, as it began amble its' way up the shattered ground.

"Go NOW!!!!" Naruto ordered as his clone took off with an irate Tenten in tow. Hokuto was about to launch herself off as well but hesitated; and turned to the blond, her gaze focusing on his bare back as a sharp wind blew, tousling his hair.

"....Hokuto?"

"Promise to make it out of here in one piece?"

"...." Naruto lifted his arm with his thumb extending skyward; signifying his response. The girl could only shake her head at gesture before taking off after his clone. As she caught up, a terrifying roar was issued from the shrinking outcrop.

_'Please be safe.'_

_

* * *

_

"Pick up the pace Lee it came from this direction."

"On it!" Lee said as he poured on the steam and overshot passed Neji. "Yosh!!"

_'Figures...'_ Neji thought as he shook his head at his teammate. _'It can't be helped I suppose. I may as well see what we're getting ourselves into before he does something irrational.' _He once again activated the Byakugan and spotted two figures moving through the trees towards them. Neji's eyes widened as his left began to twitch madly.

"Why are you in you're underwear, Naruto?"

* * *

Naruto's body began to tense once he could no longer feel a friendly prescience behind him. His eyes narrowed as the bear drew closer, and he pursed lips into a thin line as if to fight back a smirk that was slowly overtaking his countenance.

"Five, four, three, two...." He never got to one, as the bear lashed out with it's baring fangs, effectively knocking Naruto of his feet with a subsequent full tackle. The blond quickly rolled to his feet, but it was a little to late, as the bear sunk its' teeth into his frame. Naruto clenched in pain, as blood gushed from his shoulder.

Yet...A smile played its' way onto his face, which soon gave way to a bloody grin.

"One..."_ 'Poof'_ A cloud of smoke obscured the beast's vision, yet its nostrils flared, tracking its' opponent through the fog. "Now!" Naruto yelled as he created four clones surrounding the bear on all sides. There was no escape from this...

"Uzu...ma....ki!?"

That was when the clones realized that something had gone horribly, horribly wrong. The animal failed to go airborne. It growled at the sad attempt, its' fury increasing ten-fold.

"Umm....B-boss ya going ta need more bushins."

An enraged roar erupted from the creature as it began ransacking the clones, _'poofpoofpoofpoof...!'_ The bear slowly made its way out of the smoke and into the clearing, following its nose to the blonds' location.

"Ooh hu!" The owl called from above, signaling to the blond that the plan had failed.

"Shit....Looks like like...!"

The bear rushed towards Naruto once more giving him no chance to finish his sentence. Naruto quickly formed an inverted ram seal and produced another clone, who began manipulate the chakra that began forming in the his hand. _'Now's a good as time as any...'_ He thought as the bear loomed over him, raising to its' hind legs and preparing for a fatal strike.

**_"RAAAoaarrrrrrr!!!"_**

"Rasengan!!! Naruto avoided the claw, as he slammed his jutsu into the bear's gut.

The blond grinned like a mad man. He did it! Wait, what the!!?

The Rasengan began to catch onto the fur and started to bore into the the beasts' underbelly. Naruto's eyes widened, he could stop it. The animal released a hellish cry as the jutsu ground its way into its innards. Naruto desperately tried to cut the flow of chakra off but to no avail.

Fresh, warm blood encased his entire forearm as the jutsu finally came to a halt. The blond tried to remove his arm, but somehow the creatures' entrails had become entangled around his wrist, and bound him to the beast. He was stuck.

The bear let out an agonized grunt of pain when it saw an opening and slammed its' claw into the side of Naruto's head, severing the first three vertebrae upon impact. His body was sent skidding into a tree and with a_ 'crack'_ landed in a crumpled heap.

"Oh-hu-ooh!" Fukurou cried as it began drive, and swoop the bear, somehow managing to gouge out an eye with its beak during the hit and run tactics. The blinded beast let out a snarl as it snatched the avian from the air, and threw it to the ground.

The owl's wing bent at an unnatural angle as it laid there. "Ooh...." The bear slowly approached the brave bird preparing to finish it off once and for all.

"Fu...ku....rou...."

* * *

**_"Mmhahaha.....You're nothing without me. Nothing more than a weak, pathetic, brat. Be grateful to me for this...."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Heh, a fun chapter to write all in all. I ended it there for a few reasons. I'm hoping to see some reactions out of you guys, this time around.**

**Later...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello there! It seems like I left off on a suspenseful part of the story, but fear not the rest of the fight is included in this chapter, so sit back and enjoy.**

**_Recap: Ya bears get pissed if you hit them the wrong way...Especially if you inadvertently rip out their guts.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

"....I see...." Neji's face dead-panned, as he stared intently at Naruto's clone. The clone scratched the back of his head; a habit one might say.

"Yeah well..."

"Lee carry Tenten back to the hospital, Hokuto-san can you please lead the way. If Naruto is truly fighting a grizzled-spotted sun bear then he is no doubt in over his head."

"Right…" Lee signaled as he collected Tenten from the clone and launched off to the hospital. Neji nodded as he turned back towards the freckled girl.

"Of course, this way Neji-san..."

* * *

Naruto's vision became distorted as he tried valiantly to focus yet it was all in vain, even as a thin veil of mist slowly started to set in on his irises.

"Fu...ku....rou...."

His lids grew heavier with each and every passing second, until finally they fell. Naruto found that he could no longer be able to see as the world around him faded to black. Even as his world darkened, this feeling....This cold, dark, desolate feeling...It would never leave him.

Liquid began filling his lungs much to the blonds' dismay. Couldn't one die in peace without having to worry about drowning in their own fluids? Naruto thought as he half heartily hacked up the liquid; funny for some reason it lacked that coppery metal taste that normally associated itself with blood.

Naruto struggled to open his eyes, millimeter by excruciating millimeter he accomplished the task; even if he could only get them to be half lidded it was better than nothing. Once again the blond found himself in front of the titanic gate, its' bars gleamed in a corroded glow of age.

From his puddle Naruto could hear scraping sounds from just beyond the gate.

"Not again....Kuso...."

**_"Mmhahaha.....You're nothing without me. Nothing more than a weak, pathetic brat. Be grateful to me for this....."_** With the last of his remaining strength Naruto threw an unfocused glare in the Kyuubi's direction, but not before flipping the fox off.

"K-kutabare..." The daemon laughed mirthlessly at his container as he sent a sudden surge of crimson chakra to come and overtake him.

* * *

Searing power coursed through Naruto's veins, and his body spasm-ed back to life. The blond slowly rose to his feet while the audible cracking of his neck mingled with the silent air, disrupting the bear from what it had assumed to be an easy meal. As he continued to raise his head, it suddenly snapped up realigning the bones to their proper places. The bear unleashed a low growl as it turned its' head to face the blond. Naruto in turn lifted his head up; red eyes boring through the beast. The loose flesh that hung from the side of his face fluttered in the breeze, giving the all within view a glimpse of the ever sharping calcium set in the boy's jaw.

Naruto's blacked lips began to part into an ominously manic smile as the chakra cloak formed two tails one growing after the other; they waved with vitality behind him. The boy's cheek-flap, was forced tenderly into place as steam arose from the area fusing both skin and flesh back together. Naruto raised a nailed hand to trace where the wound once was, his smile growing more sinister by the minute.

The bear snarled as it raced to finish the boy; its' entrails dragging across the forest floor. Naruto looked on in malevolent pity.

This bitch was on, dattebayo.

Naruto quickly charged at the beast with blinding speed reappearing just in front of it. The surprise animal struck out vicious bite only to realize that its' target had disappeared once again.

The bear looked around in confusion when suddenly it felt the boy's presence, but it was too late. The animal released a cry of agony as Naruto sunk his teeth into the bears' jugular; severing the blood from its' passage.

Blood gushed into the boy's mouth but he paid it no mind, if anything he savored the taste and wanted more. Naruto quickly bit deeper into the bears' esophagus. The bear reacted violently by rolling over in an attempt to shake the boy off, but to no avail, he just wouldn't let go!

The bear continued its' desperate roll, lashing out with its' claws to try to pry the boy of of it. Not missing a beat, Naruto pause for a moment before ripping the entire paw off its foundation. The bear cried as the ground below soaked red with blood, as Naruto jumped off of the animal; growling with annoyance.

The bear stumbled but it regained its' footing; with one paw gone who wouldn't?

Naruto charged on all threes, as his clawed-hand scraped against the hard earth, sharpening them against it. In a flash of red the bears' head was torn from its' shoulders, spattering the the forest in a crimson rain as blood continued to spurt from its' neck. With a loud 'thud' the bear's body collapsed in a heap as its head soared over the treetops.

Naruto smiled gleefully at the carnage before him, his smile growing wider still. The boy shuddered and clutched his seal in pain as more chakra poured out it. In a hellish scream he fought for control as a third tail started to form.

In a last ditch effort, Naruto plunged his hand into his chest, in an attempt to get his message across. Slowly the malevolent energy seeped less and less from the seal; and the charka cloak began to dissipate around him. The blond fell to the ground in exhaustion as blood oozed from his chest cavity.

All was quiet on the battlefield.

"OK, now we ca-"

"Naruto-san!!" Hokuto said as she tore out of Neji's grasp and rushed to Naruto's side, all previous fears replaced by concern. After tearing a piece of her skirt, she placed the fabric on the wound, in the hopes that it would begin to clot. With that task accomplished the girl shrugged the boy's arm around her shoulder and carefully lifted him to his feet. The brunette then turned to Neji, and motioned towards where the owl laid, before taking off in the direction of the village.

Neji sighed as he cautiously picked up the broken bird. Fukurou lifted his head up and released a silent hoot. Neji however failed to notice as his mind was busy elsewhere.

_'It's that same chakra from before, there's no doubt about it....'_ Neji turned heel and took off towards the hospital; quickly catching up with the girl that had only left a few moments prior. Neji glanced ahead, his eyes lowering when they met the back of the blonds' head.

'_What's going on with you, Naruto?'_

_

* * *

_

**Well, well, well looks like the fight is over. But still what's to happen next. No one can truly say, only time will tell. Before I forget though...****Thank you all for your support and patronage, almost 20k hits now for this story alone. So thanks guys.**

**Later...  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello there!! Okay, seems like only yesterday I started working on this thing and here we are....It's been a year Mwhahah!!!**

**((Tugs on sleeve)) "Err....Iron can we get on with the story, it's been a year and Naruto-kun still hasn't got any action."**

**What are you talking about, Mayo? Naruto's had plenty of action, hell he just kyuubi'd that bear in the last chapter.**

**"Not that kind of action, I meant the 'fun' kind."**

**What?**

**"Come here...."((Whispers))**

**0///0**

**....Holy hell you infernal woman! Is sex the only thing on your mind;now I gots images!! GAHHH!!....I'm not rushing into anything with this story, perhaps when they're 16 they'll go at it like a couple of angry ferrets and even that's a MAYBE as with the other girls. As for now, there isn't really an appropri-**

**"Awwwwwwwwww!!!!! Wait that means....You thought about it before!! Not so self righteous now ne, Reprieve?"**

**((Eye twitch)) Gore is one thing but relationships are far more complicated....Besides with the ending I have in mind, any amount of smut would ruin it.**

**"Okay, mister softy, what of Tenten-san then? You seem to have some type of motive to include her..."**

**I have designs on her as well. If I recall this wasn't the only mission that she was with Naruto, maybe we'll see how she develops her feelings for him. Again, best saved for another story. Also, I may as well since I consider her filler anyway.**

**"Hm..."**

**.....?**

**"So, no sex?"**

**No sex.**

**"Darn!" ((Snaps fingers))**

**....In any case please enjoy, guys! Sorry for the delay I had a head cold, and the Christmas Candy Coma didn't help much either.**

**

* * *

**

Daylight finally broke through the confines of the nefarious night; with light comes warmth. The sleet and slush that had fallen in the wee hours of the morning was purged from the landscape as the sun climbed even higher in the sky. Removing any and all remnants of the night before.

Hokuto shook her head at the ever changing scenery before her; the weather in Hoshigakure no Sato; scratch that Bear country had always been harsh and unpredictable at best. Even the local mikomi-nin have been known to have trouble tracking the sporadic weather patterns that continually plague the country.

The girl closed her eyes momentarily as a sigh escaped her. It wasn't all that bad, of course. With the unpredictable weather the people of this land had grown hardy, and were able to adapt to almost anything that was thrown their way. The brunette glanced out the window once more; to be hardy and adaptable; what great traits to possess.

Hokuto quietly drew the blinds shut. The outside betrayed her current state and mood.

It was only a few hours ago that she had brought Naruto to the hospital after the bear incident, and by some miracle he pulled through his self-inflicted injury.

Hokuto couldn't be 100 percent sure, but she knew it had something to do with that foul crimson chakra. Something about it... just didn't sit well with her. It almost as if the chakra tried to control the blond to perform with marionette-like cruelty. More importantly though those eyes...They weren't his own!

Nothing like those endless azure pools, whose depths can never hope to be fathomed by course or discourse; certainly not the eyes that she had come to lo....Like, uh yeah.

Hokuto clenched her own eyes shut as the scene replayed in her head. She remembered the hint of fear Naruto's eyes displayed as he plunged his hand into his chest and the look of total relief as the chakra cloak dissipated around him, signaling that he had somehow regained control of himself once more. If Naruto was acting as a puppet, then who was pulling the strings?

The girl shuttered, "Something evil, no doubt." Hokuto concluded, as she shifted her gaze to a chair anchored at the blond's beside. With a tentative step she seated herself comfortably; gazing intently at the boy.

The brunette smiled despite herself when a thin trail of saliva crept down the side of Naruto's face. Hokuto shook her head; even when he's unconscious he still manages to make her smile. Wordlessly the girl grabbed a tissue from the bedside stand, and proceeded to dab the drool away, only to be stopped when a hand latched onto her wrist.

"Get you're own ramen....Mine...-ttebayo."

Even in his sleep the boy had incredible reflexes; the girl sweat-dropped as she gently tried to pull away, but Naruto was having none of that.

"Mrmm...No Ramen for you!"

"....!!!"

The blond suddenly latched his arms around her waist, in what would be best be explained as a very awkward embrace. The girl turned ten shades of red at that very moment. "Umm...Naruto-san?"

"Mine!" To exercise his point, Naruto snuggled with the brunette's midsection; her blush intensifying to a whole new level!

"N-aruto..er...I um..!" A frown appeared on the blond's face, why can't they get it, no means no!!! Even if he has to stop the evil ramen-snatching fiend with a hug he'd do it!

The room grew eerily calm.

"Nuuu!!!"

"Kyaaaa!!!!" Hokuto's eyes became saucers as she was scooped up into his bed and landed on Naruto. Oh my, so forward!

_'Situation, situation, situation!!!' _Hokuto's mind raced as Naruto clung to her, for whatever reason the brunette couldn't even begin to decipher. She scowled as she tried to move slower than before; trying to inch away from his grasp, but the more she seemed to struggle the tighter his grip became. Hokuto place her hand on his chest only to retract it, because of the bandages. The girl released another sigh, there was no way out of this...Save for causing him pain, and she really didn't want to harm him.

With a bit of reluctance the brunette settled down into a more comfortable arragement beside Naruto, her head resting at the crook of his neck. Hokuto felt a subtle shift in movement as Naruto placed his head on hers...

"Soft..." He commented to no one in particular. Hokuto blushed as her eyes began to droop; her mouth twitching upward into a coy smile.

* * *

"What did I tell you guys!! I didn't want to prepare three beds!!!" Mayo screeched as shook both Lee and Neji back and forth.

"But-But-But!!!"

"The owl didn't require a bed, in fact you gave it a box to sleep in..." Neji said as he tried to relieve the situation.

"Boxes and beds begin with the same letter therefore they're connected."

Tenten released a sigh as the argument continued outside her room, at this rate with the constant bickering going on she wouldn't get any rest at all. The brunette strained to sit up, but fell back onto the bed;her back throbbing in mild pain. "Well it doesn't get much worse than this..." Tenten said as she reluctantly closed her eyes in a futile attempt to fall asleep. Just then the door slowly opened with an ominous 'creak'. The girl cringed when someone blew on a kazoo, as somebody else began to clap rhythmically.

"What day is today!?!! What day is today!?!!"

'Fwoosh!'

A kunai embedded itself in the archway.

"It's not my birthday, NOW GET OUT!!!"

* * *

The nurse grumbled to herself as she began to make her rounds. The nerve of these damn kids; boxes do so qualify as beds. The term box-spring HAD to orginate somewhere right? Mayo sighed warily as went through her list of patients to check up on.

"Damn it, why did I agree to take Hoshiko's shift today? Stupid seventeen hour workday; it's almost over though, Naruto's the last one I have to check on. Let's see room 4B, here we are." Mayo reached for the nob and pushed the door open, but then retreated back as she gazed through the ajar-ed door. She smiled as she closed the door completely and locked the door behind her. "Way to go, Hokuto." She said as she fished something out of her dress pocket, and hung it on the door.

'Do not disturb.'

* * *

**Way to kick off the new year! Next chapter should be interesting don't ya think? Til next time.**

**Later....**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello there! I'm probably the only one happy about the new filler....((Bricked))**

**Aha! I see what ya did there; thought you had me didn't you? Anyway with the new filler, hold your applause, ((Chirp, chirp, chirp))**

**there's usually a new girl, so buck up people. We can see Naruto go sage any old time, and besides it just switches back to Sasuke's angst anyway... Besides that NarutoXHotaru looks rather promising; she vaguely reminds me of Natsuhi. (Don't ask) **

**Plus I rather enjoyed the raining mountain leeches.**

**Let's get started, shall we?**

**

* * *

**

The sun rose to an all time high; as minuscule rays of light filtered through the near translucent blinds, illuminating the hospital room in a sleepy noon day-glow. Even so, the two shinobi did not stir from their slumber, save for snuggling deeper into contours of the other's body; for additional warmth of course.

Outside on the ledge of the window sill, a few sparrows chirped merrily, causing both bedfellows to groan in slight protest.

"No...Five more minutes..."

"Ding...Ramen's done...Mmhm....."

Despite, the plea and the....Statement, the birds continued on with their insistent chirping; finally succeeding in waking one of the room's occupants. The blond flinched at the sound as a feral yawn escaped him; his eyelids slowly creaked open; his vision landing on the blindingly white ceiling above him.

_'Errr...What......Where am I?' _Naruto pushed a little bit of chakra into his eyes; hoping to help clear his vision from the remnants of his slumber._ '...Here I am again, in the hospital. I guess the reinforcements or whoever found me...'_Naruto smiled but as soon as it appeared it had all but vanished in an instant. He scowled as certain memories began to flood back.

_'Mmhahaha.....' _

The early morning events from the battle replayed in his mind.

_'You're nothing without me....' _

Naruto felt his neck snap upon impact.

_'Nothing more than a weak...' _

The blond was sent tumbling into a tree, where he landed in a crumpled, broken heap.

_'Pathetic.....'_

Naruto watched helplessly through clouded eyes as the bear quickly closed in on his feathered companion.

_' Brat....' _

Red, hot, scorching pain filled the entirety of his being.

_'Be grateful to me for this.....'_

_Blood..._His hand...So much blood.

Naruto fastened his eyes shut; as he fought back his tears.

His angry, bitter tears.

It had been no difference, whether it be Bear country, the Crescent Moon kingdom, Sea country, or even at the Valley of the End, it didn't matter, all of those missions had the exact same outcome. Naruto would take a chakra tithe from the Kyuubi, and in turn the fox would make his host revisit these memories. This was what would be daemon's amusement; replaying these memories over and over again, creating feelings of self loathing and disgust within the blond; hoping that one day the boy would finally crack and release him from the seal.

Hell, the Kyuubi even went as far as to tamper with the memories that had a happy ending to them, creating dozens of dopple-memories in their place. Recreations of his triumphs and turning all into tragedies. Most of the time, these fake copies would be dispelled by the boy's natural will. Lately however...It was becoming easier and easier for the fox to access these memories and warping them into horrible, terrible nightmares. Imprinting them forever in Naruto's mind's eye; continually playing the visions over and over again.

These nightmares were inconsistant at best; occurring without warning, with or without Naruto laying in comatose. Worse yet, they began to happen while he was out on missions. These visions appeared out of no where, and more often then not caused the boy to stall out all together. In fact these grew bad enough that Lady Tsunade had approached Naruto, to question him about his recent mission performance. When questioned the blond merely shrugged her off stating that it was really none of her concern.

Flashback

The older blonde was taken aback at the sudden snippy display given. It was so...His response was....So un-Naruto like. Her brow furrowed slightly as she tried a different method. "Say...Naruto, perhaps we can discuss this over some ramen, my treat." Tsunade glanced the blond over; her eyes tracing over his features just waiting for the explosion of glee to present itself.

It never came.

Naruto closed his eyes and slowly shook his head in the negative, as he got up from his seat and left the office without a single word. Tsunade leaned back in her chair with exasperated sigh, as her fingers ran through her hair. '_He not only turned down ramen, but free ramen nonetheless.' _For some reason, that didn't sit well with her. Just as she began to ponder more on this, a soft 'knock' came at her door. He came back?

Tsunade quickly straightened up; as she interlocked her fingers and stared levelly at the door.

"Enter."

The slug Sannin fell back into her seat as Shizune entered the office, with Tonton nipping at her heels. "Here are the mission reports as you requested, m'lady."

Tsunade arched a brow, at her apprentice's sullen tone. "Something troubling you, Shizune?"

"Oh! Well it's just that I ran into Naruto-kun in the hallway, and he just seemed so..."

"Distant?"

"Exactly, erm....Tsunade-sama did something happen?"

"As far as we both know, then no, but as far as Naruto goes then yes."

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Whatever Naruto is going through, is something he isn't willing to share with us quite yet. No amount of threats, force, or bribery will change that."

"What do you think it could be?"

"It could be something as simple as growing pains, or something more sinister then that." Shizune's eyes widened then downcast-ed; immediately understanding the implications.

"I see..."

End

The blond composed himself to the point where tears failed to fall. However he unintentionally woke someone in the process as his body continued to shutter; shaking violently from grief, sadness, and sorrow.

"...Naruto?"

* * *

**I can't believe I had rewrite the beginning 5 times, atleast I'm semi-happy with this now. Well, considering that I had finished Assassian's Creed II before I started work on this, my mind was a little screwed up due to the mind-fucking ending, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised afterall. Feel free to critique this one, I'm going to bed.**

**Later... **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello there!**

* * *

The sun rose even higher still as the day wore on, there was no place where its' light wasn't welcome, well...Almost no place.

Even the most insignificant amount of light could not penetrate the inner sanctum that is the council chamber. The entire room was swathed in the darkest of hues, so dark that even the most vibrant of colors that may or may not have accessorized the chamber, were subdued. Suddenly the overhead light was triggered, and shot a star-shaped prism of light that illuminated three figures who stood at the center of the room.

"The trial of the former Deputy-Hoshikage, Akahoshi and the trials of Shisō and Yotaka will now come to order." An anonymous booming voice announced.

The middle figure within the light struggled against his bonds. "This is an...Outrage!" He wheezed, as he searched the shadows; seeking the owner of the voice but the no avail. "Show yourselves...You cowards!"

"We're as veiled as were your intentions, ne Akahoshi-sama?" Another voice called out bitingly. Akahoshi shook with rage as Shisō and Yotaka began to cower in fear.

"You bastards!"

"You're not in any position to speak in such a manner." A distinctly feminine voice cut in. "Outbursts such as that one, will only further prove your guilt."

"Ha! The Council of Eight hasn't the authority to trial me....It's not within your jurisdic---"

"Unless two thirds of the civilian populace are dissatisfied with the current administration then The Council can be called upon for immediate review of policy, as well trial any shinobi suspected of foul play; and that includes you, guv." The snide voice made himself known once again.

""Hmph...I suppose even you dogs can learn a new trick." Akahoshi smirked. "Done your homework have we?"

Another voice answered. "Damn right! That law has been in place since the Nidaime Hoshikage's reign or have you forgotten, Akahoshi."

"Quite the opposite....I've been meaning to strike that doctrine." Akahoshi replied smugly.

"....Ya know you really aren't helping your case."

"Why preach to the choir if they all sing off key? You fools can't even begin to comprehend my plans."

"Look, if we're as dumb as you say; how come we're not standing where you now stand?"

"...."

"Did you really think the ANBU were taking orders from you? Face facts they were monitoring you the whole time, moreover we've known of your ambitions for weeks."

Akahoshi's poker-face disintegrated with that comment.

"What!?"

The female voice continued from where her comrade left off. "We've had our suspicions, we were able to exhume the Sandaime's remains, the later autopsy revealed three kunai knife wounds to the left of his sternum. ANBU later gathered all ninja tools from the village for closer inspection.--"

"That can't be! The Sandaime was killed six months ago, all kunai would have been too worn to be sharpened properly, they would've been swapped out." Another voice from the shadows interupted.

Undeterred the woman continued. "Perhaps that would be true, however since most shinobi within Hoshigakure focus primarily on ninjutsu a weapon's life would be extended, due to disuse."

"I see, I had almost forgotten, please continue."

"Needless to say, three kunai were found; having traces of the Third's blood on them. These were confiscated from yours, Shisō and Yotaka's weapons' pouches."

"Lies!"

The cynical voice pressed on. "Ah, is it now? Shisō and Yotaka during interigation admitted to it; both claiming that it was your idea from the start!"

"You squealers!"

At this, Yotaka gave Akahoshi a side-long glare. "It's true, while we did have a hand in the Third's assassination we never imagined why he canceled the star training. The only one who knew why was Akahoshi here."

"That's right! Even after he knew of the effects he continued with the training." Shisō continued from where Yotaka left off; his eyes boring holes through Akahoshi. "We would never had followed him if we had known what he had known."

The booming voice spoke up again. "Be that as it may, you two will be held responsible for his death, as well as Lady Natsuhi's. However your testimony has been most helpful. Thank you Shisō, Yotaka." At this both shinobi bowed deeply as Akahoshi fumed.

"You tratiors!"

Yotaka sneered. "Traitors are we? You knew from the start what would have happened to the children if the star training continued. None of them would probably have survived it, yet you reinstated the program!"

"While I didn't see any harm in banishing the children, I never wanted to fight them in the first place!" Shisō declared from his position.

"You idiots have grown soft, _'The children are the future of the village.' _I'll destroy the Third's legacy!"

"Legacy, which legacy do you speak of?" The female voice inquired.

A dark smile rose on Akahoshi's face; making both Shisō and Yotaka edge away from him. "I meant the Third's teachings but..." The smile gave way to a crazed expression. "Taking out his precious, little granddaughter would have been a nice bonus!!" The former Deputy-Hoshikage was suddenly hit with so much killing intent that he was sent sprawling to the floor.

"Silence! Akahoshi you have been found guilty of all listed charges. As punishment your chakra shall be sealed off permanently, also since you endangered the Leaf shinobi dispatched to the region, you will be handed over to Konoha to await further sentencing."

"Wait, there's a chance that he could leak classified information about the village. Shouldn't we---"

"Good point, but the village doesn't have any silencing seals...However"

_'Ta-ting-Shing!'_

"We could always do it the old fashioned way, no guarantee it will be completely painless though. Let the court finally see what is sharper, a blade's edge or Akahoshi's tongue. "

"So be it." The sound of eight gavels echoed throughout the chamber in unison.

* * *

Hokuto basked in the warmth, as her eyes opened with a bit reluctance. Her sight was fixed pointedly on the once neatly layered sheets, that were now thrown askew; another unfortunate victim of Naruto's unpredictability. The scent of lilacs tickled her nose, making her stifle a giggle as she softly inhaled the scented linen. _'When did they switch detergents?_' She thought absently as she began to ponder just how many different fragrances the hospital had.

The sienna-haired girl thoughts were interupted by the sound of ragged breathing. _'Naruto-san?'_ She stayed silent at first, as if not to give away her presence however as the boy's body continued to shake tumultuously, she was finding it harder to play coy.

"...Naruto?"

The boy stiffened as he slowly lifted his gaze to meet her own. Naruto blinked once; realizing just how close in proximity he was to the girl, as his mouth formed an 'o'. "Yipe!" Surprised, the blond shifted his weight and fell to the other side of the bed; bringing the sheets and the girl wrapped up in them with him.

"!!!"

_'Thud!_'

At that moment the tumblers in the door were activated. A young nurse stepped through the doorway with a questioning look on her face. A vein throbbed in her forehead when she saw the condition of the bed, she shook her head in aggravation as she walked around to the other side to gather the fallen sheets. She snatched the sheets up with authority; unveiling what laid below them.

A prideful smirk appeared on her face. "Aren't you two a little too young to be doing that?"

* * *

**Later...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello there, and welcome to the twientith chapter of 'Diamond in the Sky'! If you made it this far then I commend y'all for your courage. Just as a heads up, be aware that this story will wrap up in 5-7 chapters with epilouge pending.** **Depends on how fast we get to Konoha.**

**So it's the beginning of the end, fret not though. The ending will be worth the wait.(And I mean that in the nicest possible way.) -_-' Oddly enough, I planned out the ending before I started, kinda depressing really, pfft. XD**

**This storyboard is nearly 2 years old. /_-**

**Also I got a few PMs regarding Shisō and Yotaka. Well, I see it like this...Ya they're idiots for following Akahoshi, but I feel that they are redeemable since Akahoshi pretty much showed no remorse whereas they did. At the end they wavered, so it's possible that they were duped by their leader and weren't told certain aspects of the star training. After all Akahoshi doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would tell his lackeys everything.**

**Now with that said, let's begin.**

_**Recap: The lighting budget for the last chapter was outrageous. XP**_

* * *

_'Why does this keep happening!'_

Why indeed. For the life of her, Hokuto couldn't understand it. Here she was once again, on top of someone she may have feelings for. She continued to grow flustered by the moment. What was Naruto to her anyway? Whatever the answer was the girl knew she wouldn't find it by straddling the guy, not unless she...

Hokuto blushed at the thought. _'Mou, why did I let Mayo-sempai talk me into reading those accursed books...' _She hung her head glumly in defeat, as her older friend tittered into a fit of laughter, much to her discomfort. Mayo continued watching the actions of the former and nearly got a stitch in doing so. Hokuto was just too easy sometimes. Mayo sighed in remembrance of just how shy she use to be, and look at her now! Mayo beamed with a certain perverse pride.

"Having fun are we, Hokuto?"

"Sempai! This-this isn't what it looks like!"

Mayo's eyes sparkled mischievously with glee. "If you say so Hokuto, but I must say you sure can pick them."

"Seeemmpai!" Here we go again... Once more, Mayo had successfully baited the girl into another verbal confrontation, which quickly began to deteriorate into nothing more than childish bickering. At least Hokuto unlike Mayo, has the comfort of arguing from her very own Naru-saddle! Wait, what?

Naruto for the moment was in a daze as pressure continued to build on his chest. '_Damn it, that freakin' hurt dattebayo! Err, I could just lay here for awhile, but this doesn't seem like a good alternative either, this sucks.' _The blond finally concluded that he should get up, anything had to better than this.

"Excuse me...Uh guys?" Naruto went igorned, for the most part as the two continued arguing.

"Hey Hokuto, remember that time you-"

"Don't you dare bring that up here!"

"Er..Guys, hey!"

"What? I'm just saying that maybe if, you were to-"

"How dare you...Stop saying such things! You're a bad influence Mayo-sempai!"

"HEY!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, but soon regretted it afterwards. At least he finally caught their attention.

"Kerr..Urrrgh…" Naruto winced. "Hokuto, not that your heavy or anything..." There's a lot of truth to that really, but at the moment Naruto felt as though someone had placed a cement block onto his chest. "If it isn't too much trouble for you...Could you get off...?" He said motioning.. Wordlessly the blushing brunette quickly jumped from him, and extended her hand, to help the blond up.

"Ara, Naruto-san I'm so sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto shrugged, accepting the pre-offered hand as he pulled himself up. "I've been through much worse."

"Yes, but even so I..." She paused trying to find the right words, as she played with one of her wristbands. "I must apologize for earlier, I didn't mean to startle you."

Pain briefly flashed over Naruto's face before his expression sobered and changed abruptly into a pensive smile. "Yeah, well...It's nothing. You just kinda surprised me that's all."

"Ah, gomen."

An awkward silence fell over the room; Mayo was having none of that. She cleared her throat gaining both ninjas' attention. "Good to see you out and about Naruto-kun. Under normal circumstances we'd have had to place you into a coma, to just control the bleeding." If Naruto was surprised, he hid it well. Hokuto cautiously glanced over as he continued to stare forward.

_'Normal circumstances?'_

Noticing Naruto's lack of surprise, Mayo decided to go ahead and cut to the chase. "You have seem to have an unnatural regeneration ability; it's really none of my business but I'm curious...You wouldn't happen to have a bloodline would you?" For his part, Naruto sheepishly grinned with a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Ehehe...Something like that."

"Hm, interesting..." Mayo's face blanked as if trying to remember something; her eyes sparkled upon recognition. "Aha!" Her sudden exclamation made Hokuto jump, while Naruto looked on nonplussed. "That's right, your little feathered friend is doing just fine."

"Fukurou! Where is he?" Naruto said eagerly as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Woah, woah, woah! Before you go off again your friends brought that for you." Mayo pointed toward the corner of the room. Upon following her finger Naruto's sight landed on an all too familiar green backpack. Without further word Naruto pounce on the backpack and began to rifle through it.

'_I'm so glad a remembered to pack a spare change of clothes. I guess Sakura-chan has some pretty good advice after all.' _His face grimaced when he recalled how much they bickered one week prior regarding the importance of bringing a another set of clothes on missions that could be last more than one day. Needless to say, when Sakura heard of Naruto's ' three day rule'...She was a little less than impressed; however, since that encounter though the blond always tried to pack at least another change in clothes, when he remembered that is.

Still who packs five sets of clothes for a mission expected to last five days, that didn't even add up! Maybe it was a chick thing? Naruto's face scrunched up in mild contemplation as he glanced over he shoulder at Hokuto, who was currently engaged in another lively conversation with Mayo._ '...Looks like she's changed recently, so maybe it is a chick thing!' _

The blond only shrugged as he continued to dig through his pack; going through his mental checklist _'Shirt, check. Jacket…'_ He glanced around the room for the article of clothing, spotting it on the picking it up and a brief examination he noted it felt slightly heavier for some reason but in the end shrugged it off entirely._ Pants, kunai holster, shuriken pouch, sandals...Check, check, check...Check...' _Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Funny, I thought I packed more underwear than this..."

"Hey Hokuto, look what I have!" Mayo announced in a sing-song voice.

The girl in question turned her head. "Hn? What is...IT?...Please don't tell me those are his."

"Un-huh!"

Hokuto's blush was quickly replaced by a deadpanned expression. "What is wrong with you!"

"Oh, lighten up."

"YOU will return those to him immediately!" She growled.

"I think not."

"Sempai!"

"Ok! Fine spoiled sport, here."

Hokuto didn't fail to notice Mayo's sly look as her blush resurfaced once again. "W-wait, I don't want them!"

"Ah, yeah ya you do!"

"N-no.." The brunette said as she shook her head and began to inch away. "Get those away from me!" With that Hokuto took off in attempt to escape from the crazed medic; what she didn't count on was Mayo's impeccable aim and was promptly clocked in the back of her head by the pair of boxers. The force of impact sent her reeling as she skidded to a stop just a few centimeters short of a certain blond.

Naruto blinked momentarily as the girl struggled to right herself, and smirked slightly as he noticed that her ponytail was caught in the underwear's placket, poor girl. Hokuto looked away; face ablaze, while the blond helped her gentility detangled the boxers from her hair. "Naruto-san…I'm.."

Naruto quickly silenced her as he pulled her into a small hug. "What are you apologizing for, silly girl? Thank you for finding these…I mean I didn't really have many pairs to begin with, arigato."

Hokuto's face flushed brighter with the praise. "Uh-he, no problem." She said as he pulled away.

"Well I gonna get dressed now, try to keep.." Naruto pointed at Mayo. "HER away from me."

"Right…" Hokuto replied as she watched Naruto collect his things and entered the adjacent washroom.

"So….How was it?" Mayo asked curiously as she began to straighten up the bed.

A small smile appeared on the girl's face as she closed her eyes. "It…It was nice."

* * *

**Sorry, guys there was a small problem with Doc manager so it took a little while to get this chapter out. Thank god though. **

**'Til next time**

**Later… **


	21. Chapter 21

**Life's hetic, bachlor parties to attend, wedding's to prepare for ect. ect. Hope you guys like this one. Heh, who knew that I'd make groomsman, haha. Ran into a block this chapter, finally grabbed a mushroom and broke through it though. So enjoy.**

* * *

Sumaru awoke to the sound of chirping birds. He shifted groggily and sat up with minor reluctance as a dull throbbing pain crept across him. He locked a heated gaze on the offending appendage. '_Perhaps you're not at fault for everything Uzumaki Naruto but it sure feels like it!' He sneered as he took a _short pause to cool down. Collecting his thoughts with a sigh he glanced at the stitches that lined his leg; surely there'd be a scar. Groaning, he fell back onto his plush pillow, just as the door opened.

"I see that you're awake, how fortunate."

Sumaru eyed the Hyuuga with certain distrust, before relaxing into a thoughtful pose. "So it would seem..."

...

"So, why are you here?" Neji shrugged, as he pulled a chair next to Sumaru's bed, and took a seat.

"No real reason I suppose, just checking up on you."

"As if Naruto didn't do enough of that already, by the way where is he? It's been a whole lot quieter as of late." Neji took notice of caustic comment, but said nothing as he kept his eyes firmly glued to the wall ahead of him. Things were going just swimmingly.

"To my knowledge he's still recuperating after a run in with a bear."

Sumaru's brows rose with interest. "A bear you say? What kind of bear would put him out?"

"One of the Grizzle-spotted variants, I believe."

Sumaru suddenly found his bed sheets more interesting. "I…See…How is he?"

'_It's best they don't know that the injury was self inflected, and Naruto didn't really seem like himself during the whole incident. I must keep this to myself until we return to Konoha.'_

"According Mayonaka-san, if it would had been anyone else they would have died." Neji continued as he smoothed over the story the best he could without raising suspicion.

Sumaru glared into his lap. "…How did it happen in the first place?"

Neji sighed as he looked out the window. A small sparrow pecked at the window sill before another one joined it. A second later they flew off together. "Get comfortable, it's a long explanation."

* * *

As a certain blond made his way down the corridor, he let out a sneeze for what seemed like the billionth time that day. "Snmff…I really hope there's not something going around, that's the last thing I need right now..."

"I'm not so sure it's that." Naruto craned his neck towards Hokuto as they continued their stroll. "They say when you sneeze it's because someone is talking about you somewhere." She finished with a smile.

Naruto eyed her warily. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

The girl raised a delicate brow. "It's doubtful it's anything negative, Naruto-san. You really helped us with Akahoshi and all; I'm not that surprised really."

Naruto's visage darkened considerably. "That guy…I hate it when people are yanked around like that." Through his concentration he missed another wayward smile.

"That's all water under the bridge now. The Council of Eight already carried out his sentencing."

"No joke?"

"None at all."

"Hn, well that was quick."

"Indeed. Let's just say it was a very special case."

"Whatever punishment he gets is too good for him." Hokuto shot the blond another appraising look as they entered the stairwell, and began descending the stairs. Thinking better off it, she decided to steer the conversation into something much lighter.

"So tell me, what's your village like? I've heard so many great things about it."

As they reached the bottom and turned the corner, Naruto instantly perked up at the mention of his home. "It's the best! The Hidden Leaf has some of the greatest food markets, not to mention the number ramen stand in the entire world! Ichiraku Ramen's where it's at!

The girl smiled at his enthusiasm. "The entire world, you say?" She placed a hand to her chin thoughtfully as a devilish smirk played across her lips. "I don't believe you!" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as Hokuto continued walking. He stood aghast for only a moment before he ran to catch up to her.

"Butbutbut…W-wait! I'm not lying!" Naruto pressed. "The soup itself is thick, yet not so overpowering as to detract from the noodles, and the way the pork is sliced it's neither too thick nor too thin; that old coot is like a genus when it comes to ramen making, I'm telling ya!"

"Okay, I believe you then."

"Eeh! You can't just switch sides so suddenly! It's just…" Naruto trailed off as he looked over at his friend who was currently shaking with mirth. He pouted when they came to a stop next to an office. "Hokuuutttooooo…That's cold."The girl in question tittered into a bout of laughter as she produced a set of keys to unlock the door.

"Enhehe...Sorry, I had to. But since you speak so earnestly of this place, so I think I can take your word for it." She said as she flipped on the light switch.

"Hu?"

Naruto's head turned to the source of the noise. "Fukurou…?"

From his box a small owl popped up and looked around in quizzical frankness. "Hu?"

Naruto was overcome by emotion as tears leaked down his cheeks. Suddenly a picturesque beach backdrop appeared, from kami knows where. The setting sun and the crashing waves only highlighted what was sure to be an emotional, if not awkward reunion. Bubbles sparkled in the majestic rays of the sun; they danced lightly across Naruto's skin as he ran to his long_ lost _feathered companion. "FUKUROU!" He exclaimed as he embraced the bird; his lip quivering as he bit back the remaining torrent of tears that threatened to fall.

"OOH-HU-OH!" The avian squawked in equal delight as his own eyes filled to the brim.

* * *

Lee walked the corridors aimlessly his form drooped with momentous boredom. Unexpectedly a black streak of light passed through his skull. His countenance turned grim, as he began curling and uncurling his bandage-bound fists. "...There's a disturbance in the force, this must be rectified at once!"

* * *

Hokuto watched on; beside herself in bemusement as the pair began to openly sob in each other's arms. No wings. Wait claws? Oh forget it! They were in one another's respective appendages...Well that's correct, still doesn't sound right though...Back to the story!

Sensing a presence next to them, Naruto and Fukurou turned and looked up from their embrace. Lee stood before them listlessly as a few tears began to escape his own eyes. Both Naruto and Fukurou stole a glance to one another, after a moment the blond released a sigh.

"Okay bushy brows, just this one time."

"Yosh!" Without any hesitation; Lee the joined the two, in on the hug. "Such a bond could only be formed through the grace of Youth, Naruto-kun! This moment shall be remembered for years to come!" At this point Lee and Fukurou began to weep.

Naruto was about to join them with his own manly tears, when he stopped. He looked around and spotted Hokuto near the doors' threshold. He motioned at her to join them, but she declined with a blush as she held out her hands.

The blond raised an eyebrow. Wishing not to disturb his crying comrades, he mouthed. 'Why not?'

'It's not my place…'

Naruto quickly hobbled to her location with Lee and Fukurou in tow, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.'You're among friends here, and besides it can be your place if you want it to be.' Silently she allowed herself to be pulled towards the group of bawling men; with a smile in place. After all, who knew that guys could be so emotional?

* * *

**Harmony, Harmony, Oh Love!**

**Uh..**

**Later...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello there, and sorry for the delay. I wanted to wait and see if that creative writing course helped. (Aced the class btw) Also I have other projects in the works…Blah, blah, blah. **

**_I-I_**

**(0...0)**

**(_:_) ((Holiday fail))**

**Recap: In hospitals, anything can happen that can brighten anyone's day.

* * *

**

Jiraiya awoke the next day with a mild hangover; wincing-ly he slipped out of bed and proceeded to the rooms' adjoined bathroom, where he turned on the tap. Readily, the aged shinobi collected the water into his palms and splashed some onto his face, but not before examining his appearance in the mirror.

'_Kami, I look horrible.'_ He thought; deducing that it would probably take a lot more than just a little water to bring him back to the world of the living. With that in mind, he took a towel from the nearby cupboard and shrugged his garments off. Stepping into the stall he twisted the dial, the pipes gurgled before a plume of water completely engulfed him.

Jiraiya sighed contently; grabbing a bar of soap. "Woo man, what a night!" With a smug grin he concluded. "I still got it." Seems as though the double vision hasn't cleared up quite yet…

After mere moments the sage concluded his shower and began dressing himself in one of his finest robes. As he was shrugging into the article of clothing, he was struck with a sudden epiphany. Rushing over to his backpack he pulled out a scroll as well as a bottle of ink and a brush; unfurling the scroll, he carefully laying it out in front of him. From there he uncapped the bottle and dipped the brush in to the infinite darkness.

"Now then," He positioned the writing implement just above the paper. "Where were we..."

The cicadas hummed in the mid-afternoon light; wings oscillating, shaking the liquid remnants from their varying perches. All but a few people took notice however, as the group made headway in their trek. One of the shortest in the group frowned as he peered up at the trees above. "So when do ya think we'll reach the village, Neji?"

"Soon Naruto, soon." The blond scoffed at his teammate's answer. That just wasn't soon enough! Narrowing his eyes, he focused his sights back to the rest of the group. Lee was currently rummaging through his pack, finally pulling out a cluster of WHATEVER the hell those were...

"These are Gai sensei's medicinal balls. He told me, to eat one hundred of these a day when I was hospitalized during the Chunin exams... EAT THESE AND YOU'RE SURE TO REINVIGORATE THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH. He finished by striking a nice guy pose.

The blond glanced over to the clones that were carrying the injured; the unimpressed looks of his friends said it all. Tenten, whose face blanched a pale hue. Next his gaze shifted to Mizura who seemed rather contemplative to the offer. Lastly to Sumaru , whose eye started twitching at the prospect of what's to come. The blond snickered, shaking his head slowly as not to disturb the owl from his makeshift nest atop his head. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the teal-clad form of Hokuto, who at the moment seemed lost within her own thoughts. Naruto's expression turned into one of complete befuddlement. 'What's with her?'

She hadn't said a word ever since they'd left, and with the permission of Hoshigakure's esteemed to find a cure for celestial cell damage at that. Naruto thought she'd be just a little excited. Ever so puzzled, he continued watching as the girl continued pace; eyes glued to the road in front of her. His focus intensified, hoping to make even the slightest headway in this mysterious mystery.

'Bam!'

"…Tree." Neji announced casually, paying no mind to the tree sprouting in the middle of the path.

The blond backed away from the hostile flora; rubbing his nose ruefully in thought. Awakened by the sudden face-plant; rim shot, the bird pecked the blonds' hand in annoyance. "Gomen Fukurou…That tree must've snuck up on me." Sated with his apology the owl resumed his original post, as Naruto recommenced walking again.

Naruto's actions did not go completely unnoticed by a certain brunette, as her eyes studied the ground. Despite the soft contours of her body caressing up against the clone beneath her, her expression remained sullen. Shaking herself, she decided to put her plans off for another day. Her frown deepened considerably. _'She hasn't been acting so since we left the village. I wonder…'_

"Tenten…" It bothered her that one of her newest friends was acting this way. It was a bit… disheartening.

'_Maybe I should talk to her .I'll get to the bottom of this, no doubt!' _

"_Tenten…" _

The girl awoke from her stupor, staring into globular eyes.

"Ack…Lee what is it?"

"Tenten," He started. "YOU MUST TRY GAI-SENSEI'S BALLS, THEY'RE MIRACULOUSLY MARVELOUS!"

"No Lee."

"Aww…" The fuzzy-browed ninja's posture slumped into a state of depression, before his resilient spirit bounced back and began bothering Sumaru.

The weapons mistress of Konoha sighed to herself, as she concentrated on the road ahead. It was sure to be a long one.

* * *

When group grew weary with the passing time, they decided to settle and make camp to conclude the day.

One by one the stars came out to play. One after another, forming clusters upon clusters of constellations, scaping across the sapphire sky. Ambiance beyond no comparable deity could have requested such a twilight-ic night that was to be tonight. A lone figure stood awake, watching the dying embers of what was once a roaring fire fade away. She watched as her comrades slept peacefully before turning her attention to the snoring heap that was Naruto Uzumaki. She offered up a small smile before hiding her favoritism with sigh before looking to the heavens above.

"Nice night isn't it Hokuto?" The kunoichi shifted now that the silence had been broken, but relaxed once she identified the voice beside her.

"That it is Tenten-san... Shouldn't you be resting though?"

"We ya see…" The girl knocked the side of her head playfully. "I was, but I can't get back to sleep, so here I am."

"Ah… "Hokuto paused momentarily, turning to her friend before continuing. "Is it your back?"

"No, no it's much better than before, thanks. Tenten arched her back to prove her point. "I'm just feeling restless I guess."

"That's good; restless?"

The weapons mistress rubbed her numbing arm, to keep the chilled night air at bay. "Maybe a little homesick as well."

"You know I think I can relate."

"?"

"I've only just become a Genin recently, and well really haven't had too many missions outside of the village." She confessed.

Tenten paused catching the underlining meaning to her words, becoming slightly startled by this new information. "You mean you and your team have never been assigned outside Hoshigakure?"

The girl's gaze fell to the wayside. "That's right, that's why I've been on edge the whole time. She scoffed. "Then again same also holds true to the rest of the Star's Genin."Hokuto turned her head back on her friend who was now openly gawking, making Hokuto sweat-drop at the blatancy of it.

"How?"

"Two words: Star Training." Tenten silently motioned for her to continue. "That above all else took priority, over thing's such as experience."

"W-what else did this program entail?"

"Hmm…Since the star bound itself directly to the user's chakra, it essentially rendered all other disciplines other than Ninjutsu totally useless. That's why so many were weeded out back at the Academy since many weren't particularly affluent in it."

"Even Ken-"

"Kenjutsu? We only learned the basics, anyone more skilled than that was promptly dismissed from the program. "

The bun-headed girl's fist quaked with rage. "Who's the asshole that came up with that plan?"

"Akahoshi-sa…" Hokuto caught herself. "That guy." The fire in Tenten's eyes burned with the white hot intensity of a white dwarf, as Hokuto continued. "I'm kinda glad that's all over though, if it wasn't for Naruto and your team, I'm not sure how things could have turned out."

The flames cooled in Tenten's eyes as she began to look sheepish. "In truth, Naruto was the reason we stayed, otherwise we wouldn't have interfered. The freckled girl quirked a brow at her, as she went on to explain. "It wasn't anything personal, just politics." The girl nodded understandingly in acceptance; turning her face back to the sky.

"Ya, well it's amazing what he did for us." Hokuto blushed prettily with that admittance. A coy smile played on Tenten's features; her suspicions confirmed.

"Naruto, you like him don't you?" The older girl's smirk grew as her friend froze in place.

_**(A/N: I could have left it there, but 'tis the season!)**_

"I ah, I...maybe..."

Tenten relinquished a heavy sigh. "I can't exactly blame you…." Her comrade brunette's eyes rose upon realization; noticing the slight wistful tone in her friend's voice.

"You mean, you as well?"

"Hai. Funny thing is I don't even exactly know why I started liking him." Tenten pondered. "There's just about Naruto that sticks out compared to other guys, ya know?"

"Aside from the orange jumpsuit?" Both girls giggled.

"Yes aside from that." The weapons mistress scratched her cheek in thought. "There're so many rumors about Naruto. It's hard to tell fact from fiction at times."

Hokuto's ears perked. "Oh?"

"But I do know one thing for sure, he has to be lonely."

"Him lonely, how could that be? He has such a nice personality."

"That's a sigma I'm not too positive about, but I do remember him from the orphanage, when all the adults would come for adoption day and not even look at him." Tenten's eyes narrowed in remembrance, as the younger of the two lowered her own towards the soft loam underfoot.

"I see…Did he ever get adopted out?"

"From the grapevine, no he never did. The Third was kind enough to grant him an apartment when he got older and visited on occasion. But still…"

"It sounds as though that it left the void unfilled." The freckled kunoichi finished for her.

"Bull's-eye." Tenten turned before sighing. "Look Hokuto, I really value our friendship but if you do anything to hurt him I will never forgive you." She said before giving the girl a grin.

The lass blinked, turning her words in her head for a moment or two. Hokuto then offered a challenging smile of her own, jabbing her fist into the air. "Double to the same goes for you as well, Ten-san."

A comfortable silence fell over both brunettes as they shifted their gazes skyward. One with thoughts of what the future might hold the other the comfort of confidence. The weapons mistress exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. _'Well, at least this didn't turn out as bad as what happened in Bird Country.' _Then again, that's a story for another day.

* * *

**Girl talk is amazing.**

**And then the eagles came, or not.**

**Well from North Carolina to all around the world, I would like to take this opportunity to wish you guys/girls a Merry Christmas, may it be as magical and as blessed as the first. The next updates are slated for next year, some of them feature other girls with Naruto, so be on the lookout for those.**

**Take care and stay safe,**

**Later…**

**-IR**

**((Pauses/Erases))**

**-****Charlie**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello there! Let's cut formalities and do it!**

**Recap: Tenten and Hokuto had a little heart to heart, what rivalry will this lead to? No, guys! (Not that I haven't thought about it: answer's still no)**

* * *

Light rose past the shadow's reach as night slowly but surely turned to dawn. Granted it was still dark out, but none of that truly mattered as Neji sighed to himself relieved; finally his shift was over for the evening. Unknown to many; save for Team Gai, the ebon haired lad deeply valued his sleep, so much so that the senior member of team soon took notice. From then on, after a hard day of training, there would always be a scheduled naptime. After all fatigue is a ninja's worst enemy. Not only that, it tended to make the Hyuuga prodigy less, how do you say… Pissy?

Neji fought back a yawn as he marched over to Naruto's sleeping bag. The blond awoke violently from his slumber due to a courteous kick from the Byakugan wielder. "Naruto, it's your turn to keep watch, get up." The ninja in question yawned as he struggled to untangle himself from his sleeping bag, with little to no success.

"Help!"

Neji struggled hard to keep that eye tick in check but failed. '_I lost to this guy?' _Sighing, he began helping his friend out of this predicament, and what better way than to become trapped in their place?

"How the-?"

"Thanks again Neji, later!" The Hyuuga was left stupefied as the blond bounded away, well out of hearing range.

"…It seems that he is able to reverse any situation he's given. I believe that the Nara coined a word for you, Naruto." Slumping into his warm restraints, Neji couldn't help but smirk. "Hmph…Troublesome."

…

From beyond the unknown horizon, the sun slowly but surely rose in the east, creating fingers of light to scratch the sky; a testament to its daily trek across the heavens. No one could argue or would they if they had seen what splendor that the day had offered itself onto the world. Naruto for all his clumsy curiosity couldn't have agreed more. Surveying all before him with an external manner befitting that of a six year old, while more constructed abstracts played across his boyish features. He clicked his tongue against his palate, never once shifting his gaze. More or less it was quite a sight to behold; the blond cursed himself thinking back to how many times he had sleep in. How many other minor miracles had he missed?

The blonds' thoughts were muted suddenly when his tummy rumbled. As tactless as he was, even Naruto blushed at his admittance to hunger. "Ne, maybe some food would be good about now." Gingerly he stretched his legs, before slamming his hands into a familiar seal. With that, two duplicates materialized before the blond. "Okay you both now what to do."

"Right."

"On it."

Naruto smiled as the clones scampered off to complete their orders. "Lucky me, I've got some more time to kill-ttebayo." Turning back to his vantage point, the beginnings of an ellipse peeked over the horizon.

Oblivious to such sights, the girl continued to slumber, the steady rise and fall of her chest easily gave away the fact. A breeze soon churned dancing around the campsite, causing the girl to bury herself deeper into her sleeping bag for the addition warmth. Not long after, a tantalizing scent filled the air; permeating the fine material. Startled the girl began thrashing for air; once freed from her sleeping manacles, she found herself staring at a blob of orange. Eyes still blurry, she waited a few moments for her vision to clear. Slowly the blob turned into Naruto's backside. The girl blushed, as she pushed aside such thoughts as she glanced up towards the blond; occupying himself by the fire.

Silently, the girl rose to her feet, brushing off the imaginary dust that had gathered on her weather-proof garters. Hey, she's a ninja of course they'd be weather-proofed. The aroma once again assaulted her senses, now more than every as she drew closer. "Naruto-san?"

"Eh? Hey."

"It's still kinda early for breakfast isn't it?" She said as she examined the various cups of ramen strewn around the fire-pit.

The blonds' cheeks inflated. "It wasn't my idea! The boss ordered us to do this."

The girl blinked. "Us?"

"Ohayou Hokuto." The brunette quickly turned to another blond who had just arrived on the scene; she tiled her head slightly noticing papaya and various other fruit in the clone's arms. "If you're looking for the boss he's somewhere along the hillside."

"Uh well t-thank you." She shifted under the clones' scrutiny before staring them both down. "I'll be sure to tell him how hard you two have been working."

Three heartbeats…

The clones suddenly latched onto her legs with tears streaming down their faces. "Thank you!"

Hokuto followed the clones' abstract directions, but nevertheless she found her target easily enough. She watched as he leaned back, relaxing on his elbows, completely unaware of her presence. "So this is where you've been hiding." She called out teasingly.

The blond sputtered in surprise but huffed at her words. "Me? I never hide."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm just here for the view."

The brunette nodded, as she seated herself next to Naruto. "I can see that, and what a view it is!"

"I think so too."

The girl shifted as she brought her knees to her chest and gave the blond a sidelong glance. "At least you have a good excuse…This time."

"Totally… Eh! What you mean 'this time'? I always have a good excuse!"

"So you do make them, excuses I mean?"

Naruto opened his mouth but when nothing came he opted in crossing his arms with a scowl. "You all just jealous…"

To his displeasure, Hokuto took the time to giggle at her small victory. "Hehe, I win."

A dark look crossed the blonds' features. "You win nothing."

"Alright fine, I've won nothing at all." Naruto visibly relaxed. "However the fact remains you still lost, Naruto-san."

"That tears it!" Naruto pounced but failed as the girl leapt well out of striking distance.

"Oof."

"Serves you right! Need an excuse for not being able to catch me?" Hokuto smiled just before running off.

The blond merely chuckled as he pushed himself off the ground and into a stoop. "I acknowledge that you may have caught me off guard, however…" Naruto propelled himself forward giving chase after the little minx. "I won't be fooled again. I'm privy to your tactics now!"

"We'll see~."

Naruto blinked, it was just like she played him before, back at the hospital. Even then nothing had changed, somewhat relieved by this notion the blond easily kept pace. After all a challenge was just something he couldn't back down from, he smiled just as the sun fully emerged from behind its counter.

* * *

...

"So, why are you here?" Neji shrugged, as he pulled a chair next to Sumaru's bed, and took a seat.

"No real reason I suppose, just checking up on you."

"As if Naruto didn't do enough of that already, by the way where is he? It's been a whole lot quieter as of late." Neji took notice of caustic comment, but said nothing as he kept his eyes firmly glued to the wall ahead of him. Things were going just swimmingly.

"To my knowledge he's still recuperating after a run in with a bear."

Sumaru's brows rose with interest. "A bear you say? What kind of bear would put him out?"

"One of the Grizzle-spotted variants, I believe."

Sumaru suddenly found his bed sheets more interesting. "I…See…How is he?"

"According Mayonaka-san, if it would had been anyone else they would have died." Neji continued as he smoothed over the story the best he could without raising suspicion.

Sumaru glared into his lap. "…How did it happen in the first place?"

The Hyuuga sighed as he looked out the window. A small sparrow pecked at the window sill before another one joined it. A second later they flew off together. "Get comfortable, it's a long explanation." Seeing that he had his attention Neji continued."From the details I gathered from Hokuto-san and Tenten it started after your little episode actually. Naruto had gone to clean the blood off of him by a river 3 kilometers away, since he was for whatever reason expelled from the hospital. A few hours went by before both Hokuto-san then Tenten organized separate searches for him, even so by that time he was likely already being stalked as prey. When they both finally met up with him, a storm that seemed to have spawned from somebody's horrible imagination forced everyone to find shelter in nearby cave. That's when the bear had found them. Neji paused for a moment to catch his breath. Noticing how entailed Sumaru looked he continued. "They had no choice but to fight. I'm sorry, I can't really reveal all the details."

"What?"

The prodigy stood up and walked to the door; his hand gripping the knob. "Both Tenten's and Hokuto's accounts differed of what took place, since both blacked out during the event…However I will say this, if it wasn't for Naruto I doubt either of them would still be alive."

…

The olive haired boy awoke to the sound of boiling broth. Rolling over he traced the sound back to the clones who were squabbling over something, Sumaru sweat-dropped when the clones started bitch-slapping one another.

"He ordered me to peel them, and here you are stuffing your face!"

"Cry more, noob!"

'_Are all Kage Bushins this loud? No, only his would be.'_

Sumaru immediately averted his eyes, feeling guilty at the unintentional jab. 'No, he didn't deserve that. Doesn't." He corrected, as he watched the clones' continued scuffle before clearing his throat. "Hey…"

The clone who had his brother in a headlock looked his way and smiled. "Oi Sumaru, how are ya! "

"I'm well enough."

"I see, well don't worry breakfast will be ready soon, just got to deal with this joker first!"

"You mad, bro?"

"Fear not for I Rock Lee, have been recharged after a restful night of sleep! Konoha Senpū!" The taijutsu user dusted off the two clones with relative ease, as Sumaru watched on bemused.

"Lee! Must you be so loud this early?"

"Ah gomen, Tenten, I did not mean to wake you both." Sumaru turned, seeing the weapons mistress with Neji in tow; he smirked upon seeing the Hyuuga's bed-head.

The girl approached the fire, examining the contents of the pot. "Looks like someone's been busy..."

"Hmph, indeed." Neji commented as he looked around the site, mild concern etched on his face. "Speaking of which has anyone scene him, or Hokuto-san for that matter?"

The two mentioned, emerged from the forest; breathless with laughter. Sumaru smiled as they made their way towards them. _'Naruto, you sure have a knack for helping people step beyond their comfort zone. I think I misplaced my mistrust in the other nations to cover for my own paranoia. I see now that comradeship, no friendship can extend well beyond the borders of this land.' _

"Oi Sumaru!" The blond waved wildly as he approached his friends.

'_If you are my counterpart for the title of Kage then you're village is fortunate to have you.' _The boy clenched his fist and smirked at the duo as they reached their destination.

"_Oi Naruto."_

* * *

**To my female readers, it's not what it looks like. Please behave. XD**

**To the fellas, head up!**

**Geez, I really need to switch to decaff. -_-'**

**But I admit this chapter was fun to do. I brought closure to Sumaru here. We'll be in Konoha the next. **

'**Til next time, take care.**

**Later…**


	24. Chapter 24

**It's been awhile.  
**

**Recap: Last chapter provides closure to Sumaru; as for the rest…FLUFF. No real surprises as of yet.**

* * *

The sky warped high, as the near seamless clouds drifted endlessly just as angles of light pierced the cover, lighting the earth beneath, rehashing the world below with wonderful warmth. It was almost midday as our favorite group of travelers leapt from branch to branch; a detour from the main road perhaps, however it was probably the safest for the time being. They went silently, only pausing to observe the map on hand. Once assured, they continued to their destination unhindered. Naruto watched everyone with slight unrest. How could they be so quiet after all this time? Sure ninja they may be but still, even the so called elite Black Ops whispered amongst themselves every now and again. A few more hours passed by uneventfully until the blond sighed finally breaking the silence.

"Gaaahhh! Yo Neji how much further?"

Hokuto glanced over slightly elated that someone had decided to finally speak up. Granted, there was a good reason for the group's overall silence; with Neji spotting that bandit caravan a few miles back there wasn't any need to risk a fight, especially when transporting a still injured Mizura and a less than par Sumaru. But even so that was hours ago so there was no need for that extra caution now, chiefly since they were already in Fire Country; a country known for their strict antibandit-ing policies.

Neji sighed as he turned to face the blond. "I knew it, we're less than five kilometers from the gates and you can't keep quiet for anything." Naruto scowled at his friend's small insult but waited for him to continue. "Now, any more useless outbursts you'd like to say?"

The orange clad ninja pouted as he placed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "Nothing just…"

"What?" Neji insisted.

"Go make me a sandwich."

The rookie of last year's eyes bugged out as he sputtered a response. "I-I will certainly not!"

Naruto cracked an eye open clearly amused. For just a moment the normally stoic Hyuuga stuttered almost as bad as his meek cousin. Just then, the cogitative cogs creaked slowly in the blonds' mind before they accelerated so fast that their teeth began to gnash violently against one another in protest. The torque produced was staggering, evident in the totally tumultuous turbine turning Thinking better of it the blond ignore it. "Fine, wanna play I-Spy then?"

"Ooh, I do!"

"Sure!"

"THE FLAMES IN MY EYES MEAN YES!"

"Sounds fun."

"Uh, why not?"

Everyone huddled around the blond much to the Hyuuga's displeasure. "We're not done here Uzumaki, and you guys don't encourage him!"

Naruto squinted back. "Oh come off it! I know you're bored-ttebayo!"

"I have to agree with Naruto on this one Neji, also you've been on edge ever since the mission." Tenten stated; hands at her hips. "Want to talk about it?"

Neji sighed "Look we're in enough trouble as it is when we get back, we don't have time for games."

The blond's posture slackened considerably as soon as those words flew from the Hyuuga's mouth. How the heck was he going to explain this one to Tsunade? Not only did he destroy a priceless artifact but he also whooped up on a foreign dignitary; not good, Naruto frowned as more thoughts came to mind. Unknown to many, save for Shizune, Naruto, and possibly Sakura the last remnant of the Senju clan has a rather large sweet-tooth, so large in fact that it rivals her... Well anyway, once Naruto discovered this weakness, he exploited it whenever he got the chance. _'Damn it! I can't bribe her either; I already used up that favor to go on the mission in the first place!'_ A look of horror crossed Naruto's face as his imagination went into overdrive.

* * *

_It was such a nice day too as Naruto walked into the Hokage's office._

"_Yo Tsunade-baachan, I'm back! Uh…"_

"_Good you're here, please have a seat Naruto." _

"_Uh baachan, about the mission, I…"_

"_YOU WHAT!-?"_

"Let me expla-Gurgck!-!"

"TSUNADE SMASH!" The blond never saw it coming, as a spring-loaded boxing glove slammed into him; launching him out the window, before retracting slowly back into the safety of Tsunade's chest valley.

* * *

The Star shinobi took notice as tears began welling up in Naruto's eyes.

"Now do you see? We're all to blame for happened and have consequences awaiting our arrival." Naruto tensed as he stood with a somber expression across his features.

"You're right…"

"Thank you, now we can-"

"You're right, we would be in trouble but have you forgotten already?" Naruto said as he began jabbing himself in the chest with his thumb. "I'm the one that tagged along; I'm the one that undermined your authority; I'm the one that didn't listen to orders; I'm the one that blew up the _death _star!" Suddenly Naruto jumped to where Neji stood, his hand gripped tightly on the Hyuuga's vest. "If anyone's in trouble it's me! So I don't want to hear this _we_ crap, you got that!-?"

Neji couldn't help but gape at blond's semi-threatening choice of words or that he somehow converted a seemingly selfish response into a selfless one. '_Hmph, typical Naruto.' _ The Hyuuga observed his fellow shinobi, fear replaced completely with the machismo he had come to expect from the orange dynamo. What could be so wrong than to grant his friend one last request before meeting his own end at the hands of their temperamental village leader?

"So this game, how do you play?"

…

"Something green, something green… I've got it it's the grass below us!"

The blond shook his head. "No, nice try though Tenten."

"Is it my hair…?" Sumaru replied lamely, deadpanning at his own response as Neji sweat-dropped.

"Nope, that ain't it either." Naruto grinned cheekily, since apparently no one saw what he could see. Despite his intentions on elevating the mood, Neji forcibly sighed. It wasn't that he was a killjoy or anything, but knowing Naruto this little game could take hours to finish up. AND LIKE HELL THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. Sure he was kind enough to allow him a reprieve, but the madness had to end.

"Fine, we give up."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as a good-humored smirk played across his features. "Oh, so the great Neji-sama gives up as well? The Hyuuga twitched and suddenly turned to face the blond.

"Yes, now what is it!"

"Heh." Naruto pointed up, directing everyone's collective gaze skyward, towards what would be best described as a UFO. In other words, an Unidentified Falling Object.

"Haaaaaaaa…"

"Hey! What is that?" Hokuto squinted to get a better look at whatever was coming their way. With only minor concentration, the girl focused her abilities and began to pick up the on subtle vibrations coursing through in the air. Her eyes widened with recognition, as the pulsations quickened, forming a unique pattern and signature. _'Whatever that thing is, a lot of chakra is definitely leaking off of it… No doubts about that.' _

_By_ this time Neji's Byakugan, had already zoomed in and began tracking its movements, his face paled considerably upon examination.

. "Oh no…" Tenten blanched as she too began connect the dots as the object came into view. "It can't be…"

The figure came closer and closer. "Haaaaaa..!-!"

"It is…" Sweat trickled down the side of Neji's face as he watched on helplessly, unable to stop what was about to occur.

"Haaa!-!"

Lee whom of which had been quiet the entire time, suddenly burst into emotional man tears of manliness, startling the hell out of the surrounding Star shinobi.

"Sensei!"

"Supreme Dynamic Entry!-!" Everyone had little time to get the fuck out of there as Gai's foot collided with not the branch, but with the trunk of the tree they were standing on. Splinters showered helter skelter as tree was hewn down into two, four, six chunks. Luckily everyone made it out with only minor scrapes and bruises, and quickly took their positions in front of the man responsible for every tree-hugger's worst nightmare. He merely stood before them laughing his ass off, in the most horrible get up imaginable. "Ah, so there you are my blossoming students, Naruto, and…." A crow flew overhead. "Children I don't know! I might Maito Gai welcome you! HAHAHAHHAHAH-aha!"

Tenten sweat-dropped at the glorious entrance of her oh so eccentric sensei, "That was a little long winded don't you think?"

Gai waved her question off with a flip of the hand. "Of course not, as shinobi you can't afford to go lax even within familiar territory, you must be vigilant and aware of your surroundings."

"He's so hip!" Lee began bawling at the awesome words of Gai-sensei.

"Excuse me Mr. Bushy-Brow's-sensei? Naruto said catching the jounin's attention. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Ah of course!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled a piece of parchment out and presented it to the blond. "I'm here to give you this."

"Eh, a schedule?"

"That's right; you are to take our ailing allies to the hospital for treatment. Also as you can see the debriefing will be in three hours time."

Naruto squinted as he looked up at the jolly, green man before him. "Wait, they aren't coming with me?" He motioned towards the remainder of Team Gai.

"I need to reacquaint myself with my students, they'll be along shortly." He said gathering his students into his arms, and pressing their faces into his bosom before they could protest. Or in Lee's case cry more.

"…Alright whatever floats your boat I guess…"

"Ha-ha! Wonderful!"

* * *

Jiraiya for the first time in a long time was sweating. After he had left the pants in the seamstress's care, things had gone south real quick. Now he sat there alone, scared and slightly damp in a dark alley. Pondering his situation the sage sighed to himself, concluding this as kami's punishment for whatever misdeed he had committed in his youth before sighing once more. Jiraiya glanced down as he hugged the satchel close to his body. "At least I got these back." He said as he pulled a pair of pants from its confines.

Bad choice, the mere ruffling of the fabric was enough to alert his pursuers to his location; their eyes gleamed in the shade of the alleyway startling the sannin. Soon the pair of eyes multiplied becoming more and more numerous. Jiraiya whimpered at the very sight as they approached, his exhausted gaze reached the heavens as he sought for a vindicator. A beam of light shot down and illuminated the alleyway, driving the she-beasts back for the time being. Shimmers of light encased the very object in his hands, the pants.

The majestic, orange pants were like a beacon of hope to all those who laid eyes on them. A symbol of justice that that enlightened not only the mind but the heart as well. The embodiment of all the innate good that pervaded every seam spoke to the sage and it said many things.

The light lessened as the horde began to encroach once more. Only then did Jiraiya know what he had to do. He looked on as the horde grew massive before him; seventy bodies in all. He faltered as he clutched the pants in fear and looked for guidance. The pants spoke once again, reaffirming Jiraiya's own resolve. Then they descended upon him. With renewed strength, he threw the pants into the air; their eyes followed. When it landed at the horde's heart and silence instilled the horde then turned on itself, and the battle for the pantaloons began. Jiraiya watched, awestruck as the chaos soon stilled. The pants then lay forgotten amidst one of the many battled bodies, untouched and pristine as ever. Jiraiya approached quickly gathering it into his arms and ran far, with tears of redemption trailing down his face.

* * *

…

Sumaru bopped the clone that was carrying him, deciding it would be better to continue the rest of the way on foot.

Sentiments also carried by Mizura who requested to be put down as well the clone obliged before poofing in to non-existence once more. Naruto sat down his backpack as he pulled a storage scroll out, once he found the right symbol he summoned forth a hand-carved cane and offered it to Mizura. "Here ya go! Not much longer now."

Mizura grinned, accepting the cane he had already grown accustomed to using. "Thanks Naruto."

"No sweat, like I said use and your sure to get better." Hokuto smiled as she watched as the blond began to dust his pants off. He really had done so much for them already.

"Alright, if you guys are ready."

Sumaru stretched his limbs before he clasped a hand on Naruto's shoulder, giving him a slight shake. "Sure, let's see this village of yours."

He really has.

"Com'on Hokuto!"

Startled out of her reverie, the girl looked up to find her friends were already waiting for her by the great gates. She ran to catch up; slightly flustered as she finally laid eyes on the famed Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Welcome to Konoha!"

* * *

**Hard to believe this thing is really coming to an end. It's a bit saddening. **

**Well,**

**Later…**


End file.
